Apollo's Reason
by Slyshindi
Summary: All of Apollo's kids have been killed by the giants in the war and unfortuneately that was his 1 reason to live. Fallow Apollo as he goes soul searching and ticks off Zeus in the process. bad summary but please read!
1. The beginning

_**Apollo's Reason**_

_**APOLLO'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_**(Forest around coos bay Oregon)**_

_The entire world was a load of Minotaur dung!_Apollo thought as he walked through the forest. Not that this was new information he had known this for centuries, but now it was too much to handle.

All of his sons and daughters were either dead or fatally injured because they had laid their lives on the line for Olympus. He had specifically asked Percy Jackson and Jason Grace to look after his children and they had failed. _Stupid demi-gods can't get anything right!_ Thought Apollo as he kicked a tree branch that had fallen.

No one but he cared for all those demi-gods who wouldn't make it through the of the gods even tried to help the demi-gods unless they were either their child or could help them in some way.

Gods thought they were all high and mighty but really they were just as low as the humans on earth. That's the reason he was here, he had felt the need to "take a break" from Olympus. Sometimes he felt as if he **should** fade, then he wouldn't have to deal with the crap of the world.

He thought about why he still lived, but he couldn't find a reason… so did that mean that he was fading at this moment? The more he thought about it the more he realized he had started fading recently… he had to find a way to stop himself from fading.

Maybe he should talk with one of the other gods but none of them would care, just like humans. _I suppose I'm doomed then?_ As soon as he thought it he knew that if he found a reason soon he would be fine, but that was like saying I'm going to build a planet anyone wanna help me? He sat down and before he knew it he began to feel himself fade; it was like sand on a beach, each time a wave laps at the sand a little of it slips away. He kept thinking about it and he felt weak as if something was draining him of his energy.

Something rustled in the bushes and he saw a woman run from the right of his vision to the left, there was a bear fallowing her. _She's being attacked._ He thought as he stood up he saw her fall to the ground and he ran toward her.

_**THE WOMAN'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_**(The woods around coos bay Oregon)**_

_Why did this stupid bear decide to attack her? There were plenty of other campers in the area; I mean I'm not as tasty as other people… am I?_Cindy thought as she ran. Her brown hair was flapping in the wind and her dark blue eyes had worry written all over them. She was running toward the beach and the creek to her right, had sand on its banks. The trees were close together and she tripped on one of the roots. Her brown shorts and her green frilly sleeveless shirt became covered in wet sand.

_So this is how I go out? Eaten alive by a bear; always did want to get eaten alive._ She thought as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a voice like honey say "BACK! BACK YOU BEAST!"

Cindy opened her eyes and there was a guy above her trying to scare the bear away. _There's no way my luck is this good._ She thought as she tried to get up. There was a pain in her ankle that made her stop trying to get up.

The guy got the bear to go away then he looked down at her. He was the most beautiful dude she had ever seen. He had golden blond hair, with gorgeous blue eyes, and a dazzling smile.

He squatted down and took at her face. "How did you get a bear that angry? If I may ask" he asked politely with **that voice.** She was speechless partly because of the pain and partly because of his hotness.

"Ummm, I have the worst luck ever" she asked as she smiled self consciously. He smiled in reply; his smile was like the sun.

"Let's get you up, shall we" he asked as he held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand but when he pulled the pain in her ankle increased tremendously.

_**APOLLO'S POINT OF VEIW.**_

_**(Forest around coos bay Oregon)**_

"STOP, STOP, STOP! Ow that kinda hurts" she said as she fell back to the ground. Apollo almost laughed because of the irony, the god of healing wouldn't be able to heal her like he could a demi-god 'cause she hadn't known about him being a Greek god.

"Here let me take a look" he said as he held up her ankle tenderly. He determined immediately that it was sprained, but nothing permanent.

"It's only a sprain. You'll be fine in a few days time. Do you have a car around here" he asked already knowing there weren't any cars for miles.

"Once again my luck is the worst, so no car. I was hiking. How bout you, do you have a car" she asked hopefully. Apollo had almost said 'yah I drove the sun chariot here.'

"No, I was taking a walk to think about things. I am actually lost…" he let the sentence fade knowing she would by it.

"Well looks like either we stay here until the sun fades, or you can help me stumble across the forest to the nearest road where we could, hopefully, catch a ride back to western civilization" she said lifting her eyebrows in hopeful kind of way.

_CRAP! The sun chariot! I totally forgot, Zeus is gonna have my hide if the sun doesn't go down soon… but this girl needs my help, well maybe she isn't a girl… she is about 25 after all. Wait? Why am I thinking about this, this mortal? I guess a few minutes delay wouldn't make Zeus too mad… I mean she does need my help…_Apollo's thoughts swirled and made his facial expression change from helpful to fearful. "Yah, I'll help you back, I just have to hurry I have an appointment I need to get to" he lied. As he lied he felt bad, _what gave him the right to lie to her? She had been completely honest with him and yet he was pretending to be something he wasn't, mortal._

"Thanks. Hey is something wrong you don't look so good" she asked with a worried expression crossing her face. _She noticed after one minute but none of the gods have noticed in over three weeks,_ thought Apollo. Apollo smiled kindly at her and she smiled back.

"Guess not" she whispered as he swooped her up into his arms and began to walk away from the ocean, "By the way I'm Cindy, Cindy Mcmann. What's your name?"

"I'm Fred, Fred Johnson" Apollo lied as he walked casually toward the road. Soon he could even see the black pavement that was the road. He found the sun chariot just where he had left it, on the road next to the tree that had fallen over.

The sun chariot was in sports car mode and looked like the bumble bee car from the transformers movie. Cindy's eyes went wide as she asked "This is yours?"

Apollo smiled and said happily "Yah, it is. Not too expensive for the area is it?"

"Um I have never seen one of these in Coos Bay… so maybe a little expensive" she said as he set her down gently in the black leather passenger seat. She mouthed wow as Apollo sat in the driver seat and started the car.

The sun chariot rumbled loudly before Apollo drove it toward the nearby town. After a few minutes of driving they came to a bridge and from the bridge he could see two dirt roads, one that led to some campsites and one that led up the nearby mountain.

"My house is over there, by the campsites" she said as she pointed toward the dirt road next to the dirt road that led to a bunch of campsites.

_The sun chariot has never been dirty… I guess there's a first time for everything_ thought Apollo as he turned onto the dirt road she had specified. The road led up the mountain to a large house that overlooked the ocean and had a large black truck in front of the door. The house was Victorian looking with Greek style pillars in front of the door holding up an upstairs patio.

It looked like the kind of house a rich person or a god would live in. Once the car stopped instead of waiting for Apollo to help her out of the car Cindy opened the door and hopped on one foot to her truck, and from there she used the trucks side to keep her balanced as she hopped to the front door. The whole time Apollo tried not to laugh.

When she reached the door she took out a key from her pocket and opened the door. As she hopped inside she yelled to Apollo "Well if you are not in too big a hurry you can come in."

Apollo thought for a moment, he needed to get in the air but he didn't want her to hurt herself before he could make sure she was all right. So despite his better judgment he went inside. The inside was very beautiful but he never truly thought the house was as beautiful as the woman who lived there.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess, I didn't have time to clean it earlier" Cindy said as she hobbled toward the refrigerator.

"That's quite alright, my place is way messier" he said as he watched her get out an ice pack and rap it in a towel.

"You're just saying that to be nice" she said as she sat a round table with four chairs. She gestured for him to sit down. He walked over and sat down.

"I really should leave…" he began

"But I haven't rewarded you yet! My mama always taught me to show my appreciation toward those who deserve it. I know; I could make you dinner; I have a recipe that only takes ten minutes to do. And I already have the doe made…" she pleaded as she reached for his hands that were on the table. She held them softly and he gave in.

"If you insist…" he said quietly. _The gods are gonna have a fit!_ He sat there patiently as Cindy hobbled as quickly as she could around the kitchen, and after about five minutes she produced some kind of fried bread with chili and cheese on it.

He took a bite of the bread that he thought looked like bubbles and it was delicious. He smiled as he finished it and Cindy ate her own. They began to chat as if they had been friends for thousands of years. But after a while he saw that she was a little cautious of him.

"Ok what is on your mind, Cindy" he asked when the stares began to annoy him.

"You lied…" she said simply and Apollo felt as if his heart had stopped, well if he had an actual heart.

"Bout what?" He turned his head to the side as if he didn't understand.

"About being lost, the car, and probably your name too. I just want to know why; I mean thanks for saving me and all but…" she left the sentence unfinished as she took another bite.

"It's my job…" he said as he looked at the bread on his plate and swirled it around.

"It's your job to lie to people or… your boss won't let you have a life or what" Cindy asked as she leaned in toward him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. I can't explain because my job is supposed to be a secret, but a bunch of my kids were killed because of it and the rest won't survive the night and I'm dying because of that. None of my colleges don't give a damn about me or anyone else and it's just too much to take, I just can't do it anymore" he said sadly, and then he realized that he had given too much away to a mere mortal. He didn't dare look up at her.

"I should leave..." suddenly he felt her body against his and it felt… good. He hadn't ever really been hugged by a mortal because he had told all of his lovers who he had been. Everyone had either been too scared to hug him or too formal. It felt nice just to have a hug, and he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but you can't just hide yourself away from the world. Sometimes the best thing to do is to do something new," she said as she hugged him. They just sat there for a few moments when Apollo looked at the clock behind her. It was ten o' clock and the sun still wasn't down. _HOLY ZEUS! I'm LATE!_ "I'm sorry I have to go" he said as he pushed her away and ran toward the door.

"Wait here take this, that way we can keep in touch" she said as she followed him to the door. He turned and saw the card in her hand, he took it then ran out the door.

Once he was in the Chariot he flew the car right over the trees toward Olympus. _I AM SO DEAD!_

_**ZEUS' POINT OF VIEW.**_

_**(Olympus council chamber)**_

_Apollo was never late, never. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets here_ Zeus thought as the council sat there and bickered.

Suddenly Apollo appeared in his throne and all the gods stopped to look at him. "Yur gonna get it now, punk!" Ares whispered with a grin on his face. Apollo sat even straighter and that made Zeus even madder.

"Why were you so late, Apollo; especially to the solstice council" Zeus thundered as he stared down his son.

"I have been… you know what I'm not even gonna give you an excuse. You wouldn't give a damn anyway" said Apollo as he slumped. This made Zeus' anger peak but then Zeus noticed something, Apollo wasn't acting himself.

Apollo looked weak and frail compared to his normal self who was always bright and happy. "Apollo what is wrong? You seem different" Zeus said as his anger washed away.

"NOW YOU NOTICE? I have been like this for weeks and you chose now to notice? Either you are very unobservant or just plain stupid" Apollo yelled at Zeus. Zeus' eyes glowed with anger and the other gods stared at Apollo wondering what had gotten into him.

"You dare-"

"YES I DARE! Because you never dared to think of anyone but yourselves" Apollo was now addressing the entire council, "You know what? I think I'm going to leave for awhile, have a fun meeting."

Apollo then disappeared before anyone could say anything. "Find him." Was all Zeus said before he adjourned the meeting.

_**APOLLO'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_**(Cindy's house)**_

_Should he enter? It would be quite a shock, she could hurt herself…_ Apollo debated with himself as he stood in front of the door. He heard the shower going so he would have to wait either way. Suddenly the glass door on the patio above him opened and he heard "I know someone's out there, you're on the camera!"

He jumped at her voice and looked around for the camera; he found it in some flowers next to her welcome mat. "That's weird…" he said as he straightened up. Then the door opened up and Cindy was standing there in a gold fuzzy bath robe with her hair in a towel.

"Oh my… um come inside" she said as she led him through the hall to the living room which had a black projector hanging from the ceiling and black couches.

"I wasn't expecting company so… um I'll be back in a few minutes" she said as she walked back through the hall way and up the stairs. Her projector was on and it was playing Americas got talent. He sat on one of her couches and watched it. After a few minutes Cindy came back down the stairs in a small black dress and her hair down.

"A little fancy isn't it" Apollo asked as he looked at the dress.

Cindy scowled at the dress as she said "It was a gift from my mom and the only thing left in my closet since my washer is broken and I haven't gone into town for a few weeks. I normally don't even touch dresses."

Apollo chuckled and motioned for her to sit down. She sat then asked "So why are you here I thought you had a meeting."

"I... ah I kinda ticked off my boss… who is also my dad and I left" he said quietly.

"Your dad shouldn't have been such a jerk. I think you did the right thing; you weren't happy there, were you" she asked as she rubbed his back. Again he had never had any one do this for him and he immediately felt better.

"Not all the time, or even most of the time, but I had an important job. I hid my unhappiness with jokes and music and no one ever stopped to think that I was miserable… and now all my kids are dead and I have lost my reasons to live" he continued sadly as his eyes began to water.

He had never admitted that he was miserable even to himself, and this feeling was new to him, as was a lot of the things that had been happening since he found out he had been fading. He was glad at least one person was there for him.

"I never felt some of these emotions before. I was never really allowed to, but I recognize one feeling…" he said as he turned toward her. He saw sadness in her eyes and he decided he wasn't going to lie to her any more no matter what Zeus did.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you will take it. Promise me you will listen and not do anything until you have heard the whole story" he pleaded as he took hold of her hands and held them softly.

"Fred, why would I not lis-"she was cut off by Apollo.

"Just, please…" he pleaded sadly.

"Alright I promise," she said quietly.

"I am the god Apollo. My demi-god children have all died and I have lost my reasons to live so I am dying. I do not think the other gods care about anyone other than themselves and I yelled at Zeus during the summer solstice council, which was the meeting I was late for. I didn't want to lie to you but Zeus has rules and regulations, and I don't care anymore. I don't care what Zeus does, I won't lie to you again" Apollo said as he watched her face. Her face didn't change as she listened quietly.

"Um… I don't know what to say. Why did you tell me all of this, Lord Apollo" she asked

"First of all you can call me whatever you want, second of all …because I think you are … my new reason" said Apollo as he blushed.

"Reason? For what" she asked cluelessly. _She isn't going to make this easy on me, is she?_

"To exist, to live, to be here… take your pick" Apollo said as he scooted a little closer.

"No pressure or anything" she whispered and looked into Apollo's eyes.

"No not really," he joked. Cindy looked away for a moment and for the first time he wondered, 'what if she doesn't love me'?

"So being your **reason**would mean what exactly" she asked as she looked back at him. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"I would never make fun of you oh shining lord of the sun" she said faking praise and trying not to laugh.

"You are too! I had to fall in love with a mortal that has a sense of humor. What was I thinking" he asked faking embarrassment.

"I wouldn't know I can't read minds…" Cindy whispered as she came a little closer.

"I know you can't, you're only a mortal. I on the other hand can tell that you are a very bad girl" he said coming even closer, they were so close that there was less than an inch between their faces.

"I never thought about that what you think I did, so it seems you are the naughty one" she countered as she closed her eyes.

"APOLLO!" a gruff voice yelled from outside. They pulled away from each other and through a window they could see a man with a grey beard and a large build standing just outside.

"Why would he be here?" Apollo yelped in surprise. He looked back at Cindy and saw her confused look.

"It's Zeus… I told you I ticked off my dad right" he explained as he stood. She nodded and began walking to the door.

"What are you doing" he asked as he fallowed.

"Well I built this place so I don't want Zeus to destroy it out of anger. I am inviting him in" as she said this Apollo stepped in front of her.

"No, don't do it" Apollo said as he put his arms around her.

"Why not…"she asked in confusion?

"He has taken too many of my lovers to let him come anywhere near you. I cannot lose you, Cindy" he said as he hugged her.

"Then promise me you will talk to him," she said as she hugged him back. He pulled away to arms length.

"Now" he asked slowly?

"Yes now, Apollo. You have to deal with this, you can't just let your feelings go unnoticed, and he should have noticed; he's your father for crying out loud" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we just let him in shall we," Apollo began walking to the door, but when he opened it Cindy pushed him outside and locked the door.

"Now you have to work it out, good luck" he heard her say through the door.

"It seems you were busy… with a mortal no less" Zeus said taking interest in Cindy.

"Don't do it father, I beg you not to…" Apollo said quietly as he stepped directly between his father and the door.

"Why not? She is a very interesting and beautiful… specimen" Zeus pondered out loud.

"Father, do you want me to fade? Is that your plan" Apollo yelled at his father.

"What do you mean, son. You have plenty of reasons not to fade" said Zeus as he took a step closer.

"Name One Reason" said Apollo knowing that his father wouldn't be able to.

"Your children," said Zeus confidently.

"THEY ARE DEAD! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM IS DEAD! But you wouldn't know that would you" Apollo asked angrily.

"What is your reason then? This Mortal" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, and her name since you never bothered to ask is Cindy, and if I find out you tried to or will try to take her I will kill Jason Grace and any other of your children I can find" threatened Apollo. This made Zeus quite angry and from the look on his face it wasn't over between Apollo and Zeus.

"I will see you on Olympus then" Thundered Zeus as he disappeared in a flash of lightning. _I just stood up to Zeus. I've never done that_, thought Apollo as he looked at the door. After a moment he decided he would pop into the house since Cindy obviously wasn't opening the door.

He turned into his true form for a moment and concentrated on the other side of the door. As soon as he was inside he turned back to the form that Cindy was use to.

He turned around and saw Cindy with her ear to the door and her eyes closed. "Did you know it's rude to eavesdrop" he asked. At the sound of his voice she jumped and turned around.

She put her hand to her heart and said "And did you know a mortal isn't use to a god appearing out of thin air behind her and scaring her?"

"I guess I'll knock before I do that next time" he chuckled. She gave him a questioning look and he led her back to the living room.

"Where were we before my father so rudely interrupted" he asked as they sat down. Cindy smiled in return.

"I think I remember" she said as they leaned toward each other for the second time.

"Hey Apollo you really ticked dad off."

They pulled away for the second time and Cindy said "is there no escape from Olympus?"

"Never is never will be" Apollo answered. Cindy got up and walked toward the stairs.

"I'll be in my room last door on the right upstairs," she said as she looked at him. She then looked at the goddess who was sitting on the other couch.

"Lady" Cindy bowed then walked upstairs to her room. Apollo looked at Artemis who was sitting in a crisscross position on the black couch. She was in the form of a little girl.

"Why won't any one leave me and Cindy alone? It's not as if it's the first time a god has fell in love with a mortal" Apollo yelled at his sister.

"Well hello to you too brother; I only came to warn you that Father is thinking of sending his son on a "Quest" to kill a "monster" in Oregon" said Artemis as she changed her position.

"He wouldn't. I'll kill his son before he gets close" Apollo said a snarl forming in his face.

"Brother he is planning to lure you to Olympus and close it again so that he may do whatever he wants on earth, I will help you. My hunters are here. I have told them to set up a border around her house so it won't matter if his son does get close, they will stop him" said Artemis as she stared into her brothers eyes.

"You think I am not capable of protecting her, and why would you help me with this" he asked cautiously.

"Because it is wrong for father to do this to you, and he has ordered the gods to bring you back to Olympus" she said simply as Apollo's anger grew.

"You came here to take me away from her? How could you Artemis? How could you be so cruel" he asked his twin.

"I am only doing what is ordered of me. I do have a way for you to get out if Olympus closes once again. Hermes has agreed to help you leave Olympus every other night, but you will have to leave willingly right now" she said knowing her brother would accept her help.

"May I have some time with her before I leave? Please sister" he asked desperately. Artemis nodded and Apollo appeared in front of Cindy's room door. He knocked and came inside.

Her room had a poster bed and some paintings near her window. Cindy was standing on the balcony singing a song by pink. "Please don't leave me…" she finished as she turned around. There were tears in her eyes and she ran to Apollo.

"Cindy what is wrong what happened" he asked as he held her close.

"He… he came and tri tried to take meeee. IIII slapped hhim and cursed him…" she sniffled and buried her face in his chest. Apollo rubbed her back and put his head on hers.

"It's alright, it's alright. I won't let him do that again, believe me I won't let it happen again. I promise you, my love I won't let it happen ever again. Shhhhh" he tried to comfort her as they sat on the bed. She kept crying and sniffling for a few minutes then she stopped. She looked at his shirt now covered in tears.

"I… I rruinnned yyyoourrr shshirrt. I…I'm ssorrrry" she said as she looked into his eyes. He laughed for a moment.

"You really are a brave mortal. I love you, so much. I have to go to Olympus though and I don't want this to happen again, so Artemis' hunters are going to stay here and protect you while I'm gone. I may be able to visit every once in a while though so don't be sad…" he said as he rocked back and forth.

"That's great, the visiting part but I'll miss you. I love you too, ya know" she whispered as she sat there. She sniffled again before fingering her silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a music note. She smiled as she pulled the chain over her head and pressed it into Apollo's palm. She sniffed and said "Take this."

"Cindy, I don't need any gifts from you" Apollo said as he tried to give it back.

"But I want you to have this… a little bit of me up on Olympus with you" she answered as she lowered it over his head. Now the necklace hung around Apollo's neck. With a sad look she said "I love you."

"I know love, I know… don't give the hunters any trouble alright" he asked as she sat up. She smiled for a moment.

"What's it gonna take to get a kiss out of you" she barely got to finish the sentence before Apollo bent his head and kissed her passionately. They sat there for a few moments then someone cleared their throat and Apollo waved his hand as if to say 'go away'.

Cindy laughed and pulled away. She looked at the teens that were standing there, one was the goddess the other was a girl of sixteen with spiky hair and blue eyes. "Duty calls" she asked and the goddess nodded, "One quick one for the road then?"

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Apollo smiled at Cindy then looked at Artemis and said "This must really tick you off huh?"

"Come on Lover boy. We have to go," she turned to the teen with spiky hair and said, "Protect her with your lives, Thalia."

"Yes lady Artemis," said the teen as she bowed and walked over to Cindy, "Close your eyes."

Cindy closed her eyes and both Apollo and Artemis revealed their true forms, but before he left he gave her one last kiss on her lips. "I love you" he said as they transported to Olympus.

_**CINDY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_**(Cindy's room)**_

Cindy opened her eyes and she immediately wished Apollo didn't have to leave. She looked to the teen sitting next to her and asked "So you're a handmaiden for Artemis? What's that like?"

The girl looked her over and said "It's pretty cool. I'm immortal as long as I don't die in combat or fall in love with a guy or a god. We get to travel the world, kill monsters, camp out every night, and hang with Artemis. So it's pretty cool."

Cindy thought about that then asked "how old are you?"

"Fifteen and nine tenths" she answered, "I've been that old for about two years now, and I was even a tree for umm… five to ten years? I wasn't a nymph or anything but I was about to die when I arrived at this camp for demi-gods and my dad didn't want me to die so he turned me into a tree."

"Wow he must really love you. If I may ask who is your father" Cindy asked as she pulled her hair into a pony with a black hair tie.

"His name is Zeus," Cindy stood up immediately and backed up toward the wall, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Did Artemis tell you who you were protecting me from" Cindy asked and the hunter stood up showing she wasn't going to harm her.

"Ohhh, I get it. You're scared of me because I'm his daughter. Don't worry I won't let my dad get you. Trust me I will do exactly as Artemis instructed" said the girl as she sat back down, "My name is Thalia by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Cindy and sorry for being so distant, I'm just not a big fan of your father right now…" she said quietly. Thalia laughed at Cindy then patted the bed motioning for her to sit down.

"I would be more surprised if you were. This is a really nice house, did you buy it" Thalia asked as she looked around.

"No I actually built it, with my bare hands." Thalia looked at Cindy with a look of wonder.

"No way! How long did it take" she asked as she took an interest in the house.

"It took twenty years. I started when I was about your age and I didn't have the money to hire any workers. My mom owned the land and she owned the campsite down the mountain, so she let me build this house up here," Cindy said with a proud look on her face.

"Gods that's cool! I can't believe it took that long" Thalia said quietly.

"Do you guys wanna sleep inside tonight, the house is big enough; how many of you are there" Cindy asked as she stretched.

"Maybe fifteen to twenty right now," Thalia said after counting on her fingers.

"There is plenty of room, you guys can stay inside" Cindy said as she sat back down.

"Even the wolves" Thalia asked as she tried not to giggle.

"Crazy, spiky haired chick say what now" Cindy said as she stared at Thalia.

"You watch too much Hannah Montana, but we have wolves too" Thalia said as she looked outside.

"Um… sure wolves. No biggy, as long as they don't bite me I'm cool with that" she said in a shaky voice.

"Apollo was right you are a brave mortal" Thalia's eyes got big as she noticed she had revealed something she shouldn't have.

"You were spying on us" Cindy said angrily.

"Artemis started it and then I asked what she was doing and after a moment we came in and the only thing I heard was Apollo saying you're brave! Well that and you two smoochin' "said thalia. Cindy looked down and did a face palm.

"I so wish I hadn't promised Apollo I wouldn't cause trouble…" Cindy said as she laughed with Thalia.

"Well I better go tell the others we're sleeping inside tonight. I'll be back in a couple minutes" Thalia said as she left the room.

***********************FLASHBACK**************************

Cindy had just sat on the stool she used when she was painting as she wondered which goddess was sitting in her living room. _That doesn't matter; keep to your own business_she thought.

She picked up a brush and her paints then began a new painting. She started with the trees and by the time she had finished the trees a deep gruffly voice said "That is quite beautiful, and so are you."

She turned quickly and would have fallen if Zeus hadn't caught her. She looked into his blue eyes and saw amusement. "Are you scared of little old me? Well I can fix that" he picked her up so she was standing.

He tried to pull off the dress but she slapped him as hard as she could on the cheek. "Go to hell" she said as she moved away from him.

"You don't want to anger me girl. I am more powerful than your boyfriend" he said as he pinned her against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but he put his hand over it. She did the only thing she could she bit down real hard.

Zeus pulled his hand away and suddenly there was another god behind him. For a moment she thought it was Apollo but then she saw the black beard and a trident in his hand. "BROTHER, DO NOT TOUCH HER" he said in a deep voice you would expect to hear from a sailor.

"Poseidon, come to join the fun" Zeus asked and Cindy's eyes filled with tears and she mouthed 'HELP ME'.

"Let her go, brother. She is not yours to have, and you know that" said Poseidon as he put his hand on Zeus' shoulder.

"Look who's talking. The man of affairs… you could join me, and Apollo would never know" Zeus said quietly.

"Please help me, Lord Poseidon" Cindy cried out and Zeus slapped her across the face.

"QUIET MORTAL" he said. Poseidon tapped his brother's shoulder and when Zeus turned to look, Poseidon punched him square in the jaw.

"She may be a mortal but you don't have to treat her like a slave" said Poseidon as Zeus got back up. Zeus turned into an eagle and flew off.

"Are you alright" asked Poseidon as he held her shoulders. She looked at him in fear and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon. If I may ask why did you help me" Cindy asked as she wiped away some blood that had trickled out of her mouth.

"Apollo isn't the only god that Zeus has tried to steal a lover from" he said simply and he turned into a sea breeze then flew away.

********************END*OF*FLASHBACK*********************

The memory made a tear trickle out of her right eye and she heard a voice next to her "hey what's wrong?"

Thalia had returned and she had seen the tear. "Ummm I… was just thinking about… Apollo and how much I miss him already…" Cindy lied as she turned away from the teen.

"It's alright. I heard he was going to try to come back every other night, besides he's a god and I'm pretty sure nothing will happen to him" said Thalia as she sat down and rubbed Cindy's back. Cindy nodded and gave her some lame excuse that she had always fallen hard whenever she fell in love.

"So the perimeter has been secured and every few hours the guard changes. There will always be a hunter in or near your room so if you ever need us all you have to do is yell. Only Artemis, Apollo, and trusted demi-gods can come within 300 feet of you. That's about it…" explained Thalia as she tapped her fingers on her leg.

"Thanks Thalia, for everything" Cindy said as she tried to keep that one dreadful memory away from her thoughts.

"No prob. Just because you're a mortal, doesn't mean we can't be friends" said Thalia as she set up a cot on the ground near the door.

Cindy fell asleep almost immediately and she had a dream with Apollo in it.

_**APOLLO'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_**(Olympus)**_

Apollo sat on his bed unable to go to sleep. _She's fine don't worry yourself the hunters are perfectly capable of keeping her safe from Zeus and his little roman brat. You shouldn't worry… she's probably fine… then why do I still worry? Maybe I should just give her a call,_ he thought as he summoned a rainbow and threw a drachma into it. "Cindy Mcmann, Cindy Mcmann's room" he said as he threw the drachma into the rainbow.

Inside the rainbow he saw Cindy's bed with her in it and she was tossing and turning. She opened her right eye a sliver and saw Apollo inside the rainbow. She pulled the blankets up to her eyes and pointed at him. Then she brought the blankets down enough to say "What is it with you and scaring me? And how dash what are you doing?"

"I'm IMing you. I wanted to check on you" said Apollo as he tried not to laugh.

"I thought that was done with cell phones… not, is that a rainbow" Cindy asked as Apollo giggled.

"Yes it is a rainbow. Iris is in the business with Hermes. So in my word this is perfectly normal," he said trying his hardest not to laugh at Cindy.

"Ok, good to know. Iris is not only the goddess of rainbows but also an instant messenger… oiy. Too much to learn, my brain hurts" she said as she rubbed her head. Suddenly Apollo heard a "HYA" and the sound of a blade getting stuck in wood.

"OH MY GOD! Thalia what were you thinking" Cindy asked as she lay flat against her mattress.

"Honey" Apollo said to get her attention; she turned to look at him, "Its gods. There are quite a few of us."

"Oh sorry… my bad" she said as she looked into Apollo's eyes. Apollo could see her pain in her eyes and he wanted to heal it.

"What's wrong, Cindy" he asked.

She gulped and said shakily "Nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow and said "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I can tell you're in pain and I want to help."

She sighed and asked "It's really that obvious?"

Apollo nodded answering "Whatever it is you can tell me, love. That is a promise."

She looked at him for a moment then said "It's just I know you're a god and everything but I can't help but fear for your safety… I guess I'm scared for you."

Apollo laughed for a few moments. "Is that all? Honey I'm a god I can't be killed if I get run through with a sword. It would hurt but I wouldn't die. The only thing that could kill me is you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you so much…" he said. _I wish I could be there with her._


	2. Apollo

Hey it's me SlyShindi with the next chapter. I got stuck for a while on one of my other stories and I wrote a ton in those and it took me forever to get back to Apollo so sorry for the wait… Bad shindi! XD

P.S. I don't own anything but the original peeps and my story plots, sub plots, etc… any who enjoy! o_0 (because I like that face)

Chapter 2: Apollo's Promise

"I know, but hey I'm mortal. What are ya gonna do" she said trying to lighten the mood. Apollo laughed at the comment then looked back at Cindy's eyes. She had dark circles around her eyes which meant she was really tired.

"I'll let you go… just wanted to say goodnight. Love you" he said as he reluctantly decided he should hang up.

"Oh… ok love you" she said. Apollo waved his hand and the rainbow disappeared. _I will see her tomorrow. Zeus cannot keep me from her…_

Satisfied that his love was alright he lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep after a few moments…

The next morning he woke long before the sun chariot was to begin its journey. He got dressed and met Hermes at the breakfast hall that Annebeth had so cleverly designed. He sat with Hermes and ate his eggs that just happened to be sunny side up.

"So… how are you planning to sneak me out with old air head around" Apollo asked Hermes. Hermes grinned as his immortal son Draven ran up to them.

Draven was a young man of 19 who had accepted the gift of godhood. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he looked quite similar to Apollo. Hermes winked at Apollo and his son just grinned as Apollo finally got the plan.

"My son has been quite helpful to my business, and I wanted to give him a break. This is where you come in… Draven will take a break every other night while you sneak out with me to go do some "Deliveries". That's the whole plan" said Hermes as his mischievous smile grew.

"You think Zeus will fall for it" Apollo asked as a smile burst out onto his face. Hermes nodded as he chewed on a bite of a golden apple.

After breakfast Apollo hurried the sun chariot so quickly that he finished at 5 o' clock. He then put on his best outfit: his golden Greek tunic with his golden sandals. He then ran off to meet Hermes…

_**Cindy's point of view: (Cindy's room)**_

Cindy sat on her bed in a white dress, similar to her black one, and waited for Apollo who was supposed to meet her tonight. She was twiddling her thumbs when she heard Thalia yell "Halt who goes there"?

Cindy ran to the balcony and looked at the Hunter lines. She could barely see a man speaking with Thalia. After a minute she let the man through and turned back to her comrades. Cindy's heart raced, it was Apollo. She sat on her bed and watched the door in anticipation.

There was a knock on the door and Cindy answered a little too quickly "Come in."

Apollo opened the door and came inside. Cindy ran to him and hugged him so hard that if he had been mortal he would have been out of breath. She was glad when he returned the hug; he was just as she remembered, warm yet cool at the same time.

"I missed you" he said as he led her back to the bed without letting her go. She didn't reply she just squeezed tighter, never wanting to let him go again.

"I… I want to give you a gift…" he said sheepishly. Cindy pulled back and looked at him lovingly before answering.

"I don't need any gift except your love" she answered.

He looked in her eyes longingly and answered "This is part of my love… I want to show you how much I love you."

"What do you mean" Cindy asked as confusion swept across her face.

"I… no forget it. You would think me a jerk" he said as he turned away. Cindy grabbed his face gently and turned it back to her. He didn't resist as she pressed her lips against his.

When she pulled away she said "I would never think that of you Apollo."

He looked worried for a moment then said "I… I wanted to give you a child."

Cindy looked into his eyes and she saw that he had been worried it was too soon. She teared up as she said "I would be the happiest woman alive…"

His worry turned to happiness as he stood. He closed the windows and the balcony then turned back to her. He walked past her to shut the door then he said "Close your eyes, and whatever you do, do not open them."

Cindy closed her eyes…


	3. children

_**Hello, Slyshindi here. I had some trouble with writers block so sorry for the long wait. I enjoyed this chapter so I hope you do to. On with da show!**_

_(Next morning Cindy's room)_

Cindy woke up in her bed. She didn't dare open her eyes until she turned on her side to hug the warm body of her partner. He wasn't there. _Was it all just a dream?_ She thought as she opened her eyes.

The bed was extremely messy, with all the sheets and the comforter all over the bed and even some on the floor. She pulled the sheet around her body and sat up. She desperately looked around for Apollo. After a few seconds she saw a note and a large golden box on her dresser. She stood and walked over to the note. The note said:

_My dear darling,_

_I couldn't stay until you woke up though it broke my heart to leave you. I still have to drive the sun chariot, but to make it up to you I have had another gift made for you. It is in the box and I hope you like it._

_Yours forever,_

_Apollo_

After she had read the note she clung to it. She could swear she could smell… him, on the note. Still clutching the note she slowly opened the box. Inside was a neatly folded golden dress with an expensive looking tag. She read the tag:

_Athena's style_

She pulled out the dress and she saw it was a Greek style dress, like the ones you would see in a Hercules movie. Under the dress was a little box like you get from the jewelers when you buy jewelry. She opened the box and there was a pair of earrings. They were golden little chariots dangling from a golden pearl.

They were rather warm when she held them and after a moment of looking at them she could have sworn she saw the miniature Apollo move. She then put them back in the box, not wanting to damage them. Then she gently refolded the dress and placed it back inside with the earrings.

Then she got dressed in her last clean dress while scorning her mother for buying them. It was covered in flower prints and Cindy pulled her hair into a bun. After that she walked out into the hall and headed down the stairs.

She tried to be as quiet as possible but when she reached the bottom she saw there was no need. The hunters were already awake. Thalia and a group of three were sitting next to a wolf as they gossiped. Cindy heard three words that made her blush: Cindy and Apollo.

She was mad at herself for thinking they wouldn't hear. She scolded herself mentally then continued to the kitchen. In the kitchen were two hunters sitting at the table discussing some war. Once there she grabbed a carton of OJ from the fidge and drank in gulps.

As she was drinking she felt a tug in her stomach and she raced to the sink. Just a moment later she began retching into the silver sink. She heard footsteps behind her but she wasn't worried about that. Someone began rubbing her back. She kept retching for a half hour before it stopped.

When she stopped she sat over the sink for a while to make sure it was over. After a minute she looked at Thalia who looked like she was worried. "Cindy, are you alright? You look like death" she said worriedly.

Cindy did nothing but nod and give a weak smile as she said "I guess I got the flu or something."

Thalia looked her over then said "well just to be sure I want our healer to look you over."

Cindy nodded then let Thalia lead her to the living room. Thalia sat next to Cindy as a girl walked over. The girl had brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a silver parka along with jeans. She smiled and said "I'm Dorothy. I just want you to relax."

She did some kind of chanting then after a minute or so she looked Cindy in the eye. She had a look of worry as she said "You're pregnant."

Cindy wasn't surprised and she smiled at the thought of her child. She stared down the hunter as she asked "do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Dorothy looked a little scared as she said "You are going to have multiple children. I think maybe three."

Cindy smiled even more as she repeated "three."

Her eyes widened as she said "Apollo has given me three children."

Chapter 3: the dream

Cindy continued the day with smiles and when it came time to go to bed she welcomed it. She fell asleep quickly in her bed…

She was sitting with Apollo at a beautiful restaurant in Greece. She was wearing the dress and earrings he had gotten her. He was wearing his golden toga. He smiled at her as he poured some wine into her glass. His smile was blinding.

"I missed you," he said as he leaned closer. She leaned closer to him, allowing his lips to brush hers.

"Did you think I didn't miss you" she asked as she smiled. He gave her a look of sadness and she realized this wasn't real.

"This isn't real is it? It's just a vision" she said with a sad look in her eyes. He looked pained as he answered.

"No. I'm sorry love, Zeus wouldn't let me get away…" he said and a waiter appeared and set the food down.

"So nothing here is real? That kiss? This waiter? YOU" she said franticly.

The waiter looked quite angry as he said "Apollo! You told me she would behave!"

Apollo paled as he said to Cindy "Love this is Morpheus, the god of dreams…"

Cindy paled as well; she had just angered a god. She gulped then said "I am _so_ sorry lord Morpheus!"

He laughed then said "Happens all the time. Mortals don't ever recognize me while I'm in their dreams."

Cindy nodded then looked at Apollo who said "so how have you been?"

Cindy paled even more then tried to brush it off by saying "Oh… nothing. Absolutely nothing… but not too much nothing."

The two gods looked at each other then Morpheus said "I'll give you two some privacy."

Morpheus disappeared with a whoosh. Apollo looked at her and asked "What's wrong, Cindy?"

Her eyes widened as she said "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Cindy… please tell me." He began to use a puppy dog face and Cindy couldn't resist.

"I'm not having a child" she said simply and Apollo began to get mad.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Did someone hurt you? Who did it I'll kill them" he said as he began smoking. Cindy put her hand on his arm and he calmed down a bit when he saw her smile.

"I'm having children."

"But you just said-"

"That I wasn't having a **child"** she put emphasis on the last word then she hugged him from across the table, "I think I'm going to have triplets."

The look on Apollo's face was priceless as he said "Triplets…"

Then the dream ended as Cindy felt another tug in her stomach. She awoke on her bed and turned her head toward the bucket on the floor. Just as she threw up she heard Thalia running to her side. After she finished retching she sat up and looked at Thalia with tearstained eyes.

"Cindy! Are you ok" she asked as she hugged her friend. Cindy hugged her back.

"It was such a good dream! It was such a good dream" she repeated as Thalia rocked her back and forth.

"Shh it's ok. Cindy, it's ok. Apollo will visit you tomorrow and everything will be ok." Thalia said trying to comfort her. Too bad she was wrong, too bad she lied.


	4. Torture

_**Hello, Slyshindi here. I had some trouble with writers block so sorry for the long wait. I enjoyed this chapter so I hope you do to. On with da show!**_

_**p.s. I don't own Percy Jackson stories.**_

Chapter 4: Mayhem

After Thalia helped Cindy calm down Cindy went back to bed. In the morning she threw up some more then got dressed in the dress that Apollo had gotten her. She also put on the earrings. She had some breakfast then sat and gossiped with the hunters.

She was going to take a bath when she noticed a large bump on her abdomen. Her children were growing extremely fast. She took her bath and then got dressed in her golden dress.

As she was petting the wolf that she had befriended, whose name was Andrea, she heard the clang of swords outside. She stood up and walked out to the balcony not knowing what she would see.

All over the property were some _things _that were made of clay. The hunters were fighting them and Andrea growled beside her. Cindy gasped and turned to find Thalia running into her room looking breathless.

In her eyes was fear as she said "We have to make a run for it. The others have made a path for us to get away."

Cindy nodded and fallowed Thalia out into her kitchen and out the sliding glass door. Thalia handed her a golden knife about 9 inches long and said "Use it if you have to."

Cindy looked at the knife then took it. Thalia and the wolf guarded her front while they ran. They ran to her large pickup and the wolf got in the back. Thalia took the wheel and Cindy sat in the passenger side.

Thalia ran over some of the things that the hunters were fighting and as she drove toward the rocky path a group of four hunters jumped onto the truck. Thalia put the pedal to the metal and they raced down the mountain.

Suddenly the whole mountain shook and something rose from the dirt in front of them. It was a half man half dragon with weapons in its hair.

"I am Porphyrion! I will destroy you" it said as it came closer to them. Thalia didn't slow down and they were heading straight toward him.

"Thalia! My truck will explode!" Cindy yelled as she gripped the seat. Thalia didn't slow down and just when Cindy thought they would crash Thalia veered to the left and barely kept them on the tiny path.

"Oh my gods! Did you really just do that Thalia" Cindy asked not letting go of her seat.

Thalia smiled as she said "Yes I really just did."

Thalia drove down the narrow path and Cindy directed her. Soon they had reached the town with no problems. That is when things started to go wrong.

Thalia slammed the hood back down and huffed over to Cindy. They had parked in a shell gas station in the small town of Klamath falls but there was no way Cindy's brand new truck would continue on. Thalia sighed then told them "Looks like we're walking."

The remaining hunters grumbled about bad luck but otherwise stay quiet. Just then Cindy started retching…

APOLLO'S POINT OF VIEW.

(With Hermes near New York.)

They were teleporting to Cindy's house, their true forms flickering in the darkness. Apollo arrived first and saw nothing but ashes and hunters strewn across the place that use to be Cindy's home. He ran to the nearest hunter that was alive and asked "Where is she?"

The hunter struggled to stay conscious as she said "Got… away with… Thalia… and five others."

He quickly healed her and the few that were still alive. He kept wondering were Cindy was and every time he did his heart made a painful thump thump.

He created a rainbow then flicked a coin into it as he said "Cindy Mcmann, United states of America."

The image was extremely fuzzy but he saw her retching next to a broken down pickup with a bunch of hunters nearby. They didn't see him because he hadn't made a specific call but he could see them which was much better than not knowing she was alive.

He hoped they could get somewhere safe. Then he decided to give his love a vision, one that would point her in the right way. Cindy grew still and after a moment she looked around as if confused. Then she looked at Thalia and said "Camp half-blood."

It was now that the call ended and he saw that it already about 2 in the morning. He had to get back to Olympus.

CINDY'S POINT OF VIEW.

Cindy just had a vision and it was of a place called camp half-blood. She somehow knew she would be safe there. She and the hunters began to walk in the general direction of New York. They had gotten to Crater Lake and just as they thought they were safe the worst happened.

They had just bought rooms for the night when there was a rumble. The ground shook and when Thalia looked outside she turned pale. Cindy caught a glimpse of the Giant and the four hunters, which had jumped on to their truck, ran outside to attack the Giant.

Thalia and the wolf led Cindy toward the forest hoping to get away. Soon Cindy couldn't run, the pregnancy was taking its toll and she just didn't have the energy to keep going. Both Thalia and the wolf had to slow down for her.

Before they got even a quarter mile the Giant appeared in front of them. Thalia and the wolf got in front of Cindy and Thalia pulled out her bow. Porphyrion hit her and the wolf; they both went flying and fell unconscious.

Porphyrion took a couple steps toward Cindy and she pulled out the knife Thalia had given her. Porphyrion grinned and said "If you give up I will make your death painless. Your love isn't even here. Why should you give your life for a god won't give his life for you?"

She trembled from over exhaustion and kept the knife up. He came closer and said "why not let me train your young heroes? They would be well prepared for the world."

This made her lower the blade slightly and he ordered a hellhound to attack. It made a leap at her and Cindy fell back. Just as Porphyrion was about to pull back he saw the hellhound not moving. The hellhound was pushed off of her body and Porphyrion looked at her in surprise.

The hellhound melted into the shadows of the night and Cindy shook out of fear. Porphyrion looked at the melting shadow then at her dagger. He then cursed in ancient Greek.

Just then a bunch of arrows streamed across the air at the king Giant. He tried to swat them but they kept coming. He finally just made a run for it. A few moments after he had left a small group of kids walked over toward Cindy, who was standing with the dagger in front of her and fear plain on her face.

There were four demi-gods that were standing one of them drew his sword and pointed it at Cindy. He came close and put his sword to her neck. The others of his group seemed uncomfortable at this.

The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange tee along with jeans. There were two girls and two boys total in the group. "You will die for killing, monster" said the boy with the sword.

Tears fell down Cindy's cheeks as she pleaded "I am not a monster. I am a lover of Apollo. I bear his children and his life."

The boy seemed even angrier as he said "No, you are not! We came on this quest to kill you. My father told me you are a monster."

More tears fell down her cheek as she said "look for yourself."

She lifted her shirt (her dress became a pair of jeans and a tee) to where he could see the large circle jutting out from her stomach. The other boy stepped forward and said "Jason, I think she's telling the truth."

The boy named Jason turned and said "My father wouldn't lie to me about this, Percy."

"But Jason, she's a mortal. I can see it" said one of the girls. This girl had brown hair and perfect… well perfect everything.

"Yah, Jason. Piper is right. She isn't a monster" said the blond haired grey eyed one.

"Jason? What are you doing here" asked Thalia as she began to drift back into consciousness.

"Thalia? What happened here" Jason asked as he rushed to the hunters aid. Just as Thalia was about to answer Cindy felt a tug in her stomach and she began to throw up. The three demi-gods who had defended her rushed over to her and said soothing words to keep her calm.

"Not now Jason! I have to help Cindy" Thalia said as she got up and ran to Cindy. Jason walked over to them and stood near Thalia.

After she was done throwing up Cindy felt so tired she almost fell in her own pool of throw up, but the one named Percy caught her and laid her down in a place she could rest easily. Cindy gave the black haired boy a smile then said "Thanks."

He returned the smile with a lopsided grin and said "No prob."

Cindy tried to stand shakily with the help of the one named Piper and Percy. Thalia put Cindy's arm over her shoulder and began walking toward the east. The others caught up and began to ask questions. The blond guy asked "Why are you helping her?"

Thalia continued to walk as she said "Orders of Artemis. I don't question her Jason."

"Why did artemis want to help? I mean she is a lover of Apollo" said Jason as he tried to piece everything together. Thalia grunted in exhaustion.

"Thalia, we can't keep going like this. You are hurt and exhausted. Let's rest while we can" Cindy said weakly. Thalia nodded and gently placed her on the ground.

"Your right. Go to sleep ill keep watch" said Thalia as she tried not to fall asleep.

Cindy shook her head and said "I will keep watch. It's the least I can do Thalia."

Thalia tried to argue but in the end she fell asleep. The small group of demigods fell asleep, all but Jason. He sat straight up and just stared at Cindy. After an hour of continuous stares Cindy turned to him and asked "Why do you hate me?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and after a moment he said "My father ordered me to kill you. He said you were a monster that killed my mom."

"I have never killed anything before… well actually I may have killed that hellhound that attacked me…"

Jason stared at her some more before saying "You killed a hellhound?"

"Well I think I did… The body of the dog melted into the shadows…"

"I never knew a mortal could be so brave" said Jason before he stretched and lay on his back.

"Apollo thought so as well. I miss him" Cindy's eyes began to water as she remembered the last time he had visited her. Jason sat back up and looked at her peculiarly.  
>"Why did my dad want me to kill you" he asked with curiosity in his electric blue eyes.<p>

Cindy laughed hollowly then said "He tried to take me. I slapped him in response."

"Wait he wanted to… That makes sense" he said as he nodded slowly.

"What makes sense?"

"He wanted you and when you rejected him he sent me to kill you. Just like him to do that too" said Jason as he looked into Cindy's eyes "Get some sleep. I can take the watch."

Cindy yawned before saying "You sure? I am capable of doing it."

He smiled then placed a hand on her back. He then said "Go to sleep. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you Jason" she said as she curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

"Little god… so weak, so fragile, so vulnerable. Why do you continue? Is it the mortal? She does not love you little god. She only wants your power" said a cunning voice. The voice belonged to a man with black hair, dark eyes, and tiny little scars all over his face. He was standing in front of a familiar blond haired blue eyed man, Apollo.

Apollo was tied up in bronze chains and sitting in a cell. His golden toga was ripped and torn; then there was his torn, scratched, and burned skin. His hair was burned and dirty the same as his skin. His head was bowed and his face was contorted in pain. It tore at Cindy's heart to see him like that.

She tried to yell at him, to tell him that the man was lying, but she couldn't speak. It was as if her lips were sown shut. She could only move forward toward her love. She reached him and when she tried to hold him her hands slipped through him as if he were a ghost.

"I love her. If she doesn't love me back then so be it. I only want what's best for her" said Apollo as tears fell from his closed eyes. The man sighed and rubbed his eyes as if he were tired.

He turned around and said to some unseen force "He won't break. I have tried everything."

"Then kill him" said a woman's voice. Cindy stiffened and placed herself in front of Apollo hoping that she could at least try to protect him. The man began to turn back around and he seemed to notice Cindy.

He smiled cruelly and said "Your souls are tied together. Darling tell Apollo what you really think of him." Her lips seemed to become free again and she decided that Apollo needed her to say something.

"I love you Apollo" Cindy said as she put her lips to his. She gave him a passionate kiss and instead of her passing through him his solid lips answered her with equal passion.

"I will always love you! Don't let him tell you otherwise" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. His eyes opened with fear and he tried to struggle out of his bonds.

"Get out of here! They will kill you" he said this too late, because just as he said it the man that had been interrogating him stabbed her through the stomach. The pain was excruciating and Cindy used the last of her strength to pull him close and give him another kiss.

"Cindy!" Cindy opened her eyes to see the face of a worried Jason. He was over her looking at her as if something was wrong. Cindy began to cry.

"Apollo" she said as she sat up and buried her face in her hands. She felt hand on her back trying to sooth her and calm her down. The others had woken up and sat near her muttering kind words to her.

"Cindy what happened" asked Piper as she sat next to Jason. Cindy sniffled and cried some more.

"They tried to kill Apollo… by killing me. They tortured him and it's my fault" she said as she started to hyperventilate.

"It's probably not even real."


	5. dang birds!

_**Hey, next chapter up and running. Whoo! Hope yah like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own any Percy Jackson stuff… **_

"You're probably right Thalia… I… it was just so horrible" Cindy sobbed quietly. The demigods tried their best to comfort her but she would just break down into fresh tears every time they tried. So instead they began to plan what they were going to do.

"Well, Cindy and I need to get to camp half-blood… so maybe we could tag along with you guys since we're heading in the same direction" Thalia suggested to Annebeth. Annebeth nodded then began to talk to Thalia about something called the Argo II.

That's when Cindy's vision faltered and instead of seeing the forest that surrounded Crater Lake she saw a small Greek looking town. There were some training facilities such as a shooting range, an arena, and a lava covered climbing hill.

She recognized it as camp half-blood, the place her love had told her the children would be safe. Hopefully they could get there before whoever it was that was chasing them found her and either killed her or took her children.

She stood and looked at the demi-gods, trying not to sniffle. She couldn't appear weak in front of them now, for the sake of her children… and Apollo. _Apollo… I won't let you down, my love… _she thought.

"If we're going then we need to do so. If we stay here any longer the monsters will come back" she said confidently.

Annebeth nodded and stood as she said "She's right. Leo, get the Argo II; we've gotta go."

Leo stood and bolted off toward the lake, leaving Cindy confused. After a few seconds there was a loud honking, like you would hear from an annoying tourist who has one of those trailers. Cindy looked up and saw a large ship hovering in midair above the tall pine trees. The front of it was open and you could see a ton of arrows poking out.

"What is that thing" Cindy asked as she blinked confusedly. The demigods began to smile at her question.

"That is our ride to camp half-blood. I hope you're not afraid of heights" said Jason as he headed toward the rope ladder. He motioned for the others to head up first and Cindy was the last; she eyed it as if it were a snake.

"I won't be able to climb that…" she said quietly.

"Oh…" Jason looked at the ladder then at her. His face lit up with an idea and he came closer to her. He put his arms around her and said "Hold on tight."

She was about to ask him what he meant when they suddenly shot up into the sky. She clutched his shoulder and he laughed at her. He flew right up to the deck of the ship and set her down. When he let go he found that Cindy was shaking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I think" she answered and bit her lip. Thalia then put her arm around her and led her to the girl's quarters. Annebeth and Piper fallowed while the boys stayed outside.

The girl's quarters were just a large room with about ten hammocks. There were a few stools next to the hammocks and a desk in the back of the room. Thalia led her to the hammock closest to the bathroom. Once Cindy was settled all of the girls, excluding Thalia, went back outside to help the boys. Thalia went to the back desk saying something about iming someone named Chiron.

Cindy fell asleep to the sounds of the mechanisms below working their magic…

**BANG! **Cindy awoke to the entire ship turning to the side suddenly. She had to hold on to the hammock to stay in. She looked around for Thalia, but she wasn't there. Cindy ran as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast mind you, toward the door.

When Cindy came outside she saw a ton of black crow looking things that were fallowing them. There was also a giant flying pig trying to knock the ship out of the air. The kid named Leo was turning the large wheel and pushing buttons to avoid it. Percy was controlling a lot of water, forcing it to whip groups of the birds from the air. Annebeth and Piper were shooting the birds with machine gun turrets that were strapped to the sides of the oversized boat.

"We need music! Leo, honk the horn" Percy's voice rang out from somewhere.

"They destroyed it! We need like a giant ipod" Leo yelled from the wheel.

"We don't have anything that will drive them away" Jason yelled as he slashed at one coming toward Piper. My thoughts began to race about how to help them. _Wait, they said music! _

Cindy immediately began to sing the first song that came to her thoughts: Smile by glee. The birds seemed to stop midflight and turned their tails, flapping away. The demigods turned to look at her when they were gone. She blushed as she explained "I ah… used to be part of a college choir."

They nodded and Thalia yelled angrily "What are you doing out here? You could have gotten killed!"

Cindy flinched as Thalia came toward her, not because of her tone but because she could see sparks running down the girls' length. A moment later Jason put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and said "You're scaring her."

Thalia immediately cooled down and said "Cindy… I'm sorry. I was just scared…"

Cindy nodded and feeling a little weak said "I need to go lay down."

She then promptly headed back to the sleeping quarters and lay down in her hammock. It only took a few moments for her to fall back asleep.

_**Ok I know its short and you guys are probably really mad at me for not updating at all… but I have been having terrible depression and writers block. This chapter alone has taken at least a month. So I will try to get out of my funk, but for now Adio, Ti kanis! **_


	6. Hello darling

_**Hey there guys. I am finally out of my funk (or so far…) so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and plz review.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own any Percy Jackson stuff… **_

Cindy awoke to an immense pain in her abdomen. She sat up straight and cried out from the terrible pain. Immediately the young demi-goddesses were at her side asking what was wrong.

As soon as the pain let up she sat as straight as she could and looked down, only to see a light pinkish liquid coming from between her legs. Her head tipped toward the girls quickly and said "I hope we are near camp-half-blood, because the children are on their way."

Thalia bolted _**(if it really wasn't intended would it be there?)**_ out the door and yelled something to Percy. Cindy could feel the ship doubling its pace and it made her a little sea sick.

When Thalia came back she knelt next to me and grasped my hand as she said "Hold on Cindy. We're almost there."

Cindy nodded and clenched her teeth as another wave of pain rolled over her. There was another lurch in the Argo and an angry Leo rolled in, literally. "Oof!"

He hit his head on a dresser and jumped up angrily. He started cursing in Greek and ran back outside yelling "If you get one scratch on the side I will personally kill you!"  
>A few more moments and there was a splashing noise as the Argo dipped into a large body of water? Cindy became confused when she heard the sound of hooves clicking against the wood of the deck. Suddenly a large centaur burst through the door making Cindy pale with fear.<p>

She looked at Thalia but saw that she was walking up to the centaur like it was her best friend. "Thank the gods! Chiron, do you know how to deliver a baby" she asked hurriedly.

The centaur, Chiron I guessed, then looked at me and nodded, noting my distress. He came over to me and said "Are you Cindy McMann? The one we have been waiting for?"

"One: You make me sound like I'm the "chosen one" or something. Two: I honestly have no idea. I just want my children to be safe" said Cindy. He nodded at her statement and a few other kids came in as well.

One had golden blond hair and blue eyes. He came up to Chiron in a wheel chair and covered in bandages. He winced in pain and said "I'm here Chiron. What do you want me to do?"

Percy ran up to the kid and yelled "You're supposed to be in the infirmary! Will, you're nowhere near strong enough to be out of bed."

The kid named will looked at Percy and replied "Who are you to decide that Percy? Besides last I checked it was my life and not yours."

Chiron sighed and said "She is having a baby. You know what to do, Will."

Percy began fuming and agued "But he fell from-"

"Percy I am well aware of how far he fell, but he knows his limits better than anyone, including me. He is a son of Apollo. Who better to claim him healthy?"

"But-"Percy started but Chiron interrupted him.

"Enough Perseus." Percy's facial expression turned from angry to livid and he turned on his heels and left. Will proceeded to gather items from around the room to aid in the delivery. There was another wave of pain and Cindy couldn't help but cry out.

"Will, Hurry!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can Chiron!"

The pain was becoming too much for Cindy; she began to black out, but then she realized what was happening and fought the darkness. She couldn't leave this world without saying goodbye to Apollo first, without giving him a new reason to continue.

And suddenly the pain grew, as if someone had stabbed her again. Then she heard the worst possible words come from the centaur's mouth "They won't come out!"

There was a gasp as a red headed girl ran into the room. Her eyes were glowing gold as she ran right up to Cindy and said in a familiar voice "Cindy!"

She immediately recognized the voice of Apollo and answered "Apollo? What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled and said in his voice "I couldn't miss this."

"Dad? What's happening" Will asked as he rolled up to the girl.

She turned toward him and jumped as if seeing a ghost. She came closer and asked "How? I… I thought you were all dead."

"Well… Connor and Travis had gone on a quest to the hesperide garden and stole one of Hera's apples while they were there. They waited to see if they would need it and when I was in the infirmary they squished it into juice and gave it to me telling me it was ambrosia... didn't figure out until I started getting better and glowing…" Will summarized. The girl pulled the boy to her in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that again" she said then stepped back and came toward Cindy. She knelt next to her and said "I love you darling."

Cindy teared up as she asked "Are you still…"

She didn't continue; his answer was in the girl's expression. Cindy choked on a sob and said "We have to get you out of there! Tell me where they are keeping you, Apollo!"

"Not now, darling. I promise to tell the demigods, but right now just focus on the children…"

"Lord Apollo, they won't come out" Chiron said to him.

He turned on the centaur and began yelling "They are perfectly healthy! There is no reason for them to not come out!"

"Your wrong, Apollo" Cindy said shaking her sweat beaded head. He turned back to her and grasped her hand.

"How so, darling" he asked quietly.

"They are waiting for their father to come in person" Cindy said with a sad smile. He just sat there for a second then sighed. Then he smiled.

"I guess that gives me one more reason to get out of this prison doesn't it?"

Cindy smiled and nodded. Apollo stiffened for a moment and quickly said "I don't have much time. They are keeping me at the place where the battle of troy took place, in my ow-"

The girl collapsed onto the ground, her eyes returning to a normal shade of green. Cindy almost fainted, but she managed to stay awake. She looked at Chiron and said "Please, whoever you send they have to hurry! They are torturing him!"

Chiron nodded and said as he began to walk away "I will call for a meeting immediately. Will, stay here and look after the girl."

Will nodded before Chiron cantered out of the room.

_**Okay, so I did my best to make it long like usual, but I failed miserably. So was it what you expected? Who will go on the quest? What will happen to Cindy and… what will happen to Apollo. Honestly I don't plan on making his imprisonment semireasonable. I actually think I need another Apollo chapter… so I need to brainstorm. Adio, Ti kanis! **_


	7. The prophesy

_**Hey there guys. Next chapter, Whoop! Okay so Will is gonna say the disclaimer!**_

_**Will: Oh come on shindi! I have to go help Cindy.**_

_**Me: Not until you say the disclaimer.**_

_**Will: Fine. She doesn't own PJO.**_

_**Me: And…**_

_**Will: Rick does and she only owns Cindy. Now can I go help her?**_

_**Me: Feel free. On with da story!**_

Will sat next to Cindy and smiled. Cindy glanced at him and asked "So… you are one of Apollo's children?"

He blushed a little and started fidgeting nervously as he said "Yeah… you aren't mad at him cuz of me, are you?"

Cindy shook her head and said "He's a god. What would my anger bring? Strife? Stress? Don't need it… especially with all of this." She motioned at the world in general.

"He told just recently didn't he? Why? It would have been easier for him to just tell you some lie, right" Will asked curiously.

Cindy shook her head and said "I don't think so. He thought that all of his kids, including you, were dead and was… what did he call it? Fading?"

Will lost all of his color as he said "Fading? You're sure he said fading? Because that's like really serious… That means he would have disappeared and all of his duties would have been majorly affected."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, forgot you're not used to this stuff. You see when a god fades, all of the things their the god of is affected. Poetry wouldn't have been the same, music would be practically nonexistent, the sun would be very bright, and lies would be rampant, etcetera, etcetera."

"So, not a pretty picture" Cindy joked hollowly. Will laughed a little.

"Yeah, not very. Don't worry. I don't think that would have happened though. He's much too popular in the world" Will said.

Cindy shifted a little and asked "How so?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that at least ninety percent of America knows who he is so he would have had to keep on going. Probably wouldn't have been very pleasant for dad, but he'd be here" Will explained. A flash of pain coursed through Cindy's body and she shuddered. Will noticed this and asked "Anything I can do to help?"

Cindy shook her head sadly and asked "So who is Chiron sending to save Apollo?"

"Actually, I don't know. He might send Percy, demigod son of Poseidon. You met him earlier. Other than that I don't know" said Will as he rolled his chair toward a wash basin and took a cloth from the water filled basin. He wrung it out then placed it on Cindy's forehead.

"Chiron is having a meeting isn't he?" Will nodded and Cindy continued "It's about who will go and how isn't it?"

Will sighed and said "Yeah, it is."

Cindy nodded and said "Go."

"Wait, what? I need to stay here to help you" Will argued.

"If you don't go then I will worry even more. You have to be dyeing to find out who will go. Besides I need info as much as you do. Come back when it's over and fill me in. That's all I ask" Cindy said. Will nodded and headed out of the ship to join into the meeting.

He rolled himself onto the elevator thing that the Hephaestus cabin had made so people could get from the docks to the ship. Soon he was rolling into the meeting. Everyone was sitting except Chiron, who had to stand. Chiron turned to Will and said "You're supposed to be watching Miss McMann."

"She said that if I didn't come she might hop out of bed and hobble over here" Will lied with a smirk. He was pretty sure that his dad's girlfriend would cover for him. _She seems pretty cool. She also seems to make dad happy,_ Will thought as he wheeled himself next to Percy.

"Stubborn as always" Will heard Percy whisper to Annebeth. Will smirked at this and turned to the Stolls who were sitting to his right.

"Hey, Will how's" Travis started with a smirk on his face.

"Immortality treating you" Connor finished with an identical smirk.

"It's okay so far, but I'm still mad at you guys for doing that" Will said as he glared at them.

"Since when has that stopped us?" _Double surround sound with the Stolls. Isn't life great,_ Will thought as they said that in unison?

"Gods you guys are annoying" Will said quietly, but smirked.

"So Rachel has stated the prophesy for the quest. It is:

_Five shall travel to the end,_

_And pretend to be a friend._

_God of light and truth,_

_shall be struck silent and mute._

_Return the prize to its owner_

_And start the world over" _Chiron said to Will. Will nodded as he tried to decipher the riddle.

"Who did she say it to" Will asked. Everyone looked at Nico who was tipping the chair back just enough for it to fall. He came crashing to the floor and jumped up, telling the chair he would destroy it. When he noticed everyone staring he shrugged.

"I didn't have such a good morning…" Nico explained.

"So who are you going to take" Will asked hopefully as he stared at Nico.

"Well" Nico began to twist his skull ring around his finger thoughtfully "Perce, Jason, Annebeth, and would you like to come will? Your still pretty banged up…"

"THIS IS MY FATHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! You really think I would just stand back"

"Your actually sitting" Travis pointed out.

"Shut up, Travis." He looked back at Nico and continued "And not help? I mean helping Cindy is okay, but my father is being held captive. I want to help."

"Okay, I wasn't criticizing you, Will. I just wanted to make sure you were battle ready" Nico amended.

"Oh I am more than battle ready. Leo! How does that flight mode activate" Will asked Leo.

Percy turned to Leo and yelled "You added a flight mode? You do realize he fell from Olympus right?"

Leo shrugged and said "Well he was really bummed that he couldn't go anywhere so I added it in along with…"

"Leo we don't need a full list" Annebeth said quickly. Everyone nodded and Leo pouted.

"So where are we going?"

"Troy, that's the place my father told us he was at" Will said immediately.

"More Greece. Yay" Jason whispered.

"You should be happy. You're going to the place where Rome started. Troy is the reason Rome existed" Annebeth stated. This peeked Jason's interest.

"Really…"

"How are we getting there" Nico asked.

"The Argo II. It can easily get us there, but we will have to get Cindy off first" Annebeth answered.

"Lastly when do we leave" Percy said.

"How about tomorrow? We can move Cindy into the Apollo cabin since its closer than the big house and that's probably where Apollo would want her anyway. We can move her tonight and in the morning after breakfast we can leave" Annebeth answered.

"Why not" Nico shrugged.

"Everyone is dismissed. Go to your cabins or assist in the moving of Miss McMann" Chiron said. His tail twitched nervously and he glanced at Annebeth. They began having one of their famous silent conversations. Only Percy noticed. Everyone began to clear out of the rec room. Will recruited the strongest Ares kid he could find to lift Cindy from the bed and take her across camp.

As he finally rolled back into the room, with Mark (said son of Ares), where Cindy lay on the Argo II; she asked eagerly "So? Spill! What's the news?"

"Me, Percy, Annebeth, Jason, and Nico are on the quest. We are heading to Troy and we need the Argo II. Mark is here to help you get moved into the Apollo cabin at the camp" Will said as he rolled up to her and pulled off the now hot and dry cloth from her head. He put his hand on her forehead and was shocked to find an extreme fever.

"Good. I know it isn't much, or that it isn't the currency of the gods, but maybe it can help you on your quest. You can get it exchanged when you arrive in Greece" Cindy said as she pressed some crumpled money into his hand. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Cindy, this is your money, not mine. You keep it" Will said, trying to reject the money.

She shook her head defiantly and said "I can get more. Besides you may need it to help Apollo. Now take it before I pull that 'I'm an adult, do what I say' crap on you."

He smiled and shook his head. When he stopped he said "Fine. But I swear on the Styx that I will repay you one day."

"Don't be so dramatic. If you get back with Apollo you will have already helped me" she replied.

Mark huffed and said "Hey, I kinda have to train so can we hurry this up?"

"Yeah. Take her to the Apollo cabin" Will said as he rolled out of the way. Mark came forward and picked Cindy up as gently as he could.

When she gasped from a wave of pain Mark said "Sorry! Sorry!"

"It's fine. It isn't your fault" Cindy said quietly. Mark walked as quickly as he could, without jostling her, toward the bright, golden cabin. Will rolling in front. When they reached the cabin Will opened the door with a quick poem and rolled through. Mark came in and set her on one of the beds closest to the door. Cindy took a look around the cabin.

One wall had a few baskets filled with basket balls, soccer balls, and footballs. In a corner was a bunch of different instruments, all tuned perfectly. On some shelved where some bows with quivers filled to the brim with arrows. There was a closet in between two rows of bunk beds and a small table next to the bed Cindy was in. She turned to Mark and said "Thank you."

He smiled and walked out, clearly pleased that he could carry her so far. Will rolled up to her and asked "Anything I can get you before I leave?"

She shook her head and he continued "I'll see if I can't get some of the other campers to come and visit you while I'm gone. You know to check up on you and keep you company."

"That is very sweet of you, Will. Thank you, for everything" Cindy said quietly before she yawned.

"Get some rest. I gotta go, but I'll be back. We don't leave until tomorrow" Will said. Cindy nodded and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep. Will then headed out toward the Hermes cabin, knowing that he could probably get the Stolls to visit Cindy…

_**I feel proud! I did all of this in an hour. All because of one review. Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've just been blocked. I am sorry, bad author I know. But good news: I did it. Yay! Plz Review= happy shindi= no torturing Apollo.**_

_**Apollo: Please! She is EVILE!**_

_**Me: Shut up Apollo…**_

_**Apollo: But I like to talk.**_

_**Me: Too bad, so sad.**_

_**Apollo: Hmff!**_

_**Hey ten cookies for anyone who can figure out the prophesy.**_


	8. Cindy sitters

_**Hey there guys. Next chapter, Whoop! Okay, now Apollo. Be a good god and say the disclaimer.**_

_**Apollo: Will you stop torturing me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Apollo: Fine. She doesn't own Pjo or HOO.**_

_**Me: and…**_

_**Apollo: and she is awesome…**_

_**Me: Good job Apollo! Now on with da story!**_

When he reached the Hermes cabin he heard some snickering. He knocked on the door and Travis answered "Come on in!"

Will hesitantly opened the door and began to roll in, but before he could get over the threshold Connor yelled "STOP!"  
>Will stopped and looked around for the prank. Connor came up to him and reached over the top of the door. He pulled down a bucket then said "We didn't know you would be the next person to come in… but don't worry. It's safe now."<p>

"You guys are crazy" Will said a she continued to roll in. There were only a couple of Hermes kids still in the cabin, probably plotting with Connor and Travis. Travis was sitting in a lazy boy chair in front of a plasma screen TV. There was a couch to his right.

"So what brings you to our humble home" Travis asked as he paused his Black Ops game.

"I need to find some people to visit Cindy and check up on her while I'm gone. I thought that you guys might want the job" Will said.

They thought for a moment and asked in unison "What's in it for us?"

"Apollo's good favor and…" Will was loath to say this "My services for a week."

Will knew exactly what he was getting himself into. They would probably use him as their personal slave for the week and make him do things that he would never do otherwise. They raised their eyebrows at Will's proposition.

They smiled and Travis said "Deal. We'll check on her what? Every few hours, Connor?"

"I think that's reasonable. Now any other services needed? We were kinda in the middle of a game" Connor said as he motioned toward the television.

"Nope that's it. Have a good night. Oh and if I find out you stole from her or pranked her while I was away… I'll tell my dad. Trust me if he likes her as much as I think he does, you won't ever see the light of day again" Will threatened. They nodded. Will rolled himself out of the cabin and headed toward the dining hall so he could both grab something to eat and talk to Chiron.

As he rolled into the dining pavilion toward his table, which was now empty. Will frowned at this. For some reason when the last attack had happened the last of the Apollo children had been targeted. All but Will had died and he only lived because he had tackled a giant off of the Olympus in Greece.

He took two plates filled with pizza and steak then rolled toward Chiron, who was chatting with Dionysus. On his way up Will took a slice of pizza from his plate and tossed it into the flames of the brazier. He rolled up to Chiron who had now noticed Will. "Hello, Will. Is something wrong" the centaur asked.

"No. I just wanted to ask you if you would check on Cindy every once in a while, while I'm gone" Will asked.

Chiron was about to answer when Dionysus snorted. "He is too busy with other things, Bill."

"It's Will."

"Whatever. Like I said Chiron is too busy with other matters" an idea seemed to hit the director "I on the other hand am free. I could visit the mortal and check up on her."

"Um… if you really want to…" Will said confusedly.

"What? I can be nice if I want to."

"But you normally don't" Will pointed out to the god.

"But the point is I can" Dionysus said as he made a diet coke appear. He took a sip and continued "Besides I'm normally bored at this camp. She could provide some amusement for me."

"Fine. As long as she doesn't get hurt… or go insane."

"My dear Bill. According to mortals she already is" the god chuckled as if he had made a private joke.

"Huh?"

"Never mind boy. Take her that food. I believe she is hungry" said Dionysus as he shooed the demigod away. Will rolled back toward the cabin pondering what the director had said.

_**Hehehe. So, why is Cindy crazy and why did Dionysus want to be nice? Until next time my awseom readers!**_

_**Adio, Ta Leme Argotera!**_


	9. The News

_**Hey there guys. Next chapter, Whoop! Okay, now Apollo. Be a good god and say the disclaimer.**_

_**Apollo: Will you stop torturing me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Apollo: Fine. She doesn't own Pjo or HOO.**_

_**Me: and…**_

_**Apollo: and she is awesome…**_

_**Me: Good job Apollo! READ THE BOTTOM! It's important!**_

_**Now on with da story!**_

_**(Apollo's point of view: in his cell)**_

Apollo slumped against the cold brick wall, his hands above his head in shackles. His head was down and his many wounds stung. His breath was much too slow for his liking and his clothes were filthy. It was a struggle just for him to stay awake, but he knew he must or else he might go into the sleep state, the time when a god is so badly wounded they must sleep for hundreds of years to recover.

"Now, Apollo, be a good little god and allow us into the camp. We only want the children" promised Prometheus as he sat on the opposite side of the bars. The titan sat in a wooden chair and he was peeling an apple. _**(and yes I know this is the second time I've used the "apple" thing, but hey, I like apples…"**_

"Why do you want them? They are lowly children of Apollo; go chase the children of Poseidon or Zeus. My children are not very powerful" Apollo said in an attempt to keep Prometheus away from his children. His voice was weak and his head was down.

"Now that is where you are wrong Apollo. You may have the gift of prophesy but you have yet to master it. My friend on the other hand has. Your children will be powerful enough to topple Olympus ten times over; they could rule the world if they wanted. We don't want that. They are too powerful and if I must I will go to Zeus to get them" Prometheus reasoned. At this Apollo's head snapped up.

"Why will these ones be so powerful when my other ones were so ordinary? What makes these ones so special?"

"Their mother. You see Apollo, she is the reincarnation of a very powerful being, but her powers are inaccessible… that is until her children are born. She cannot use her power, but she can pass it on to people who can" stated Prometheus.

"How do you know" Apollo asked, wanting to know as much as possible to stop these immortals.

"My… patron" _Oh no, not again,_ Apollo thought. "Is very powerful and her power would be in jeopardy if these demigods were to be born, especially as demigods. I think that if they were born mortal she wouldn't be so worried, but with immortal blood in their veins… it's rather troubling to her" Prometheus said. Apollo's mind was in overdrive.

_Who is his patron? Is it Gaea? How did she rise again so quickly? Who is Cindy the reincarnation of? What should I do?_ His thoughts raced.

"Why? Who is Cindy the reincarnation of" Apollo asked quickly.

Prometheus smiled and said "Now we're getting somewhere! Your beloved has the soul of the immortal known as Machorn _**(Pronounced Muh korn)**_. I'm very confident that you don't know her. Why? Because he is the brother of Chaos, the ruler of this universe."

"What? Isn't he the creator of the universe" Apollo asked. Before Prometheus could say more there was a sound to the right. Prometheus turned and Apollo tried, barely succeeding. As a woman strode in Prometheus knelt.

The woman had raven black hair, so black it looked dark blue. Her skin was a shade or two lighter with white dots all over. Her dress was black and she wore no shoes. She would have even outdone Aphrodite in her odd beauty if it weren't for the eyes, which were miniature black colored suns.

"You gods think you know everything, don't you? I am Chaos, ruler of this universe and the void" said the woman. She lifted her head higher.

"I… I thought you wwwere a man" stuttered Apollo.

"All men do" she sneered. Apollo cringed at her icy tone. It was as if her voice had literal venom to it. Her eyes turned soft as she turned toward Prometheus and said "Well, dear Prometheus didn't. He didn't judge me…"

Prometheus smiled tenderly at Chaos and she returned the gesture. She put her hand on his cheek then turned back to Apollo.

"We don't want those brats… I mean wonderful children to overthrow me. So we want you to get rid of them" she said. Apollo almost stopped breathing.

"How… how could you ask me such a thing? They are my children for Olympus sake" Apollo exclaimed! She frowned obviously put out.

"I guess they'll just kill your beloved. Did you know the price of those powerful children? Only a few times has children that powerful been born and even then there were no more than one at any time; now there are three. All who have had these children either killed them or they died giving birth to them. Do you really want your love to die" Chaos asked?

"I would only do it if that's what she wanted and I know she wouldn't want that! Just stop wasting time on me! You won't get me to do it; I swear on the River Styx" Apollo promised.

"Only the father can kill the children… If you won't do it we must kill the woman before the children can be born. Either way it is your choice Apollo. Kill three and save one or kill them all."

"I-I can't! They are family! I can't lose my children again… not again" Apollo said. His body shook from the memory of the pain he had gone through when he had to watch his children die. He let his head drop. He didn't see Chaos shake her head.

"We will give you time to consider our offer. One day, that is all you get. Use the time well, god" said Chaos before she strode out of the room. Prometheus fallowed her closely, leaving Apollo alone to his thoughts.

"I can't lose them both. I'll have to choose."

_**Ooh! Cliffie. Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist writing that. Poor Apollo.**_

_**Apollo: Yeah poor me! Didn't you say you wouldn't torture me anymore? Well what do you call that? **_

_**Me: *Turns to Apollo* Actually I said I **__might __**stop torturing you. *turns back to readers* So what will Apollo do? Will he save his love at the price of his children? Will the demigod search party find him before the plan can be carried out? Will Prometheus really go to Zeus? Okay here's some cool news:**_

_**I need characters! But I only need three or four. They can't be the next batch of Apollo children. But anyone else (save children of Artemis, Hera and Hestia) is fair game. The characters (depending on how epic I deam them) will probably be major characters… or people that majorly affect the main characters.**_

_**Until next time! Adio!**_


	10. the plan

_**Okay here's the net chapter. Me no own PJO. Now on with da storeh!**_

Will rolled onto the deck of the Argo II at ten am. It was a cold day as the sun chariot was not flying. Will sighed sadly as he rolled through the door to the sleeping quarters. He thrust his bag onto a table and began to set things up.

"Will? Got a message for ya" Connor said as he came running in. Will turned around and nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Cindy said to tell you that she wishes you good luck and to not get killed."

"Of course she would say that" Will said chuckling to himself. He then told Connor "Tell her I said I will and thanks."

Connor nodded and ran off at top speed almost running into Nico, who was walking in. Nico watched as Connor sped off and asked "Did they raid another candy store?"

"Na. Connor was just delivering a message from Cindy" Will answered. Nico nodded and tossed his own bag onto the table.

"You ready" the son of hades asked. Will simply nodded and saw the others come filing in. Soon the group was ready to rock and roll. Percy walked out to pilot the ship to Greece and the others began to talk. Will didn't pay much attention to them because he was thinking of the prophesy.

_**Five shall travel to the end.**__ That must mean the end of the Greek empire. Troy's where everything fell apart, _Will thought.

_**And pretend to be a friend. **__Maybe we'll pretend to be one of the baddies…_

_**God of light and truth.**__ Obviously dad._

_**Shall be struck silent and mute.**__ I guess he'll be happy when he gets back or something…_

_**Return the prize to its owner.**__ Hm… the prize could be dad, but I'm not sure._

_**And start the world over.**__ That one sounds kinda straight forward, but I don't like it at all. If we really start everything over, all of our inventions and stuff will be gone… and the titans will rule again._

Will sighed then rolled off to bed._ Zeus knows how long I'll get to sleep once we get there…_ He soon fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the Argo II.

"Will. Will! Come on dude wake up. We're here" Percy said shaking Will awake. Will sat up and stretched.

"How long has it been" he asked?

"About three hours."

Will looked at Percy and said "There is no way we made it to Greece in three hours."

"There is if we got some help from a certain sea god" Percy answered giving him a lopsided grin.

"Alright I'll be out there in a few minutes" Will said as he hopped into his wheelchair. Percy walked off and Will got dressed in his normal outfit: an orange tee and a pair of jeans.

Once finished he headed out to the deck to head down. His arrows were in a quiver, designed by Leo, which hung on the right side of the chair. His bow was laid across his lap. The sun was just barely setting and as he rolled out of the room he saw some amazing ruins.

The decimated buildings were scattered along the land about a half mile from the water. Grass and the rays of the sun painted the ruins green and gold. Grass was in between the torn down buildings and the stones of the roads. No doubt had various animals chosen this sight as their new home. There was only one building still standing.

There was the temple. It was tall and covered in many different pictures of the feats of Apollo. There was a statue of Apollo with his bow strung. From their distance it looked empty. It would have been extremely beautiful… if it weren't for the monsters at the front door. They decided to get closer so the demigods got off the boat and crept toward the temple.

When they reached it they saw the two dracanae stood at the door, ready to kill any demigod who came close. Two small, human looking, figures strode up to the dracanae and switched positions. The small figures had identical black outfits with black ski masks.

"Those are either demigods or impousia" Annebeth stated. The others nodded and continued to watch. A woman clad in black strode from the building closely followed by a man with scares.

"Prometheus" Percy hissed as they strode past the teens. They watched as the pair strode past. Soon we were left with just us and the guards. Annebeth tapped their shoulders and made a signal that they should get out of there to plan. They found themselves huddled in an old, crumbly amphitheater.

"Okay, so how are we going to get in there? It's not as if we could just waltz right in there and" everyone looked at Percy and he asked "What? What'd I say?"

"Percy you are such a seaweed brain, but you're my seaweed brain. It seems as if my influence has made you semi smart" Annebeth said as she ruffled his hair. Percy glowered and began to mumble to himself. Ten minutes later they had a plan set.

"Okay" Will said "We're gonna tie up the guards, dress as them, then the rest will go into the temple and save dad?"

Annebeth nodded and answered "In a nutshell yes. Now all we need to decide is who will pretend to be the guards."

"Well I think maybe Jason and I should be the ones posing as the guards. For one we're about their height and two we're the most powerful; we could hold off a few monsters if things went south" Percy reasoned. Will nodded, agreeing with Percy.

"Alright it's settled. Me and Perce will pose as the two guards and you guys get Apollo out of the temple. We good" Jason asked. The others nodded and got into their positions. Annebeth tossed on her Yankees hat and disappeared. The rest of the five watched as she took down the two guards before they knew what was happening.

They dragged the two guards, who turned out to be demigods, and undressed them. Once Jason and Percy were dressed they stood at the entrance while the others ran (or in Will's case rolled) into the building. Where shrine would have been was a cage against the wall. Inside was an extremely beat up Apollo.

Without his gleam and his happy attitude he seemed almost dead. The gods hands were bound above his head and his face stared at the floor. Will quickly rolled up to the cage and grabbed the bars saying "Dad!"

Apollo looked up and Will noticed his eyes were red and there were streams of tears coming from his eyes. Apollo didn't seem to recognize him for a second, but when he did he asked "Will? What are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you, dad" Will said. The Nico and Annebeth were now standing next to Will; they were discussing how to get into the cage.

"I'll try to shadow travel into it" Nico said and Annebeth nodded. Nico nodded and tried to step into the nearest shadow, which happened to be like two inches from the bars. He hit his face on the bars and pulled back, rubbing his nose.

"Ow."

"What happened? Why didn't you go through them" Annebeth asked.

"Chaos…" Apollo stated drawing their attention.

"What" Annebeth asked?

"Chaos can control the shadows. Chaos is also the one holding me prisoner."

There was silence for a few seconds until Annebeth asked "Chaos? Lord of the void and ruler of the universe."

"Don't call her a guy. I made that mistake a few minutes ago. She's a girl, but yes the same person" Apollo answered.

"Dang… now we're gonna have to pick the lock. Annebeth do you know how" Nico stopped as he looked down to see Annebeth using a hairpin to pick the lock.

"I use to hang out with Luke, son of Hermes, and hanging out with a son of Hermes has its advantages" Annebeth said as she stared at the lock. There was a tiny Click and the cage door opened. Annebeth nodded and said "Now for the chains."

_**(Just outside the temple)**_

"Wow this is boring…" said Percy as he stared at the path in front of them.

"Yeah, I know" seeing something he continued "Hey something's coming."

They stood straighter to appear guardly _**(I think it's a cool word, so don't flame it!)**_ to the people who were coming. To Jason's right Percy stiffened as he recognized the man walking toward them. _Oh holly Poseidon,_ thought Percy as Prometheus came closer, _what the heck are we gonna do?_

Prometheus walked right up to them and was about to enter when Jason said "Identification?"

Prometheus looked at Jason suspiciously, but shrugged it off and said "Prometheus."

"Sorry, not on the list to get in" Percy said. Prometheus looked at Percy and smiled.

"I knew I'd be seeing you again, Perseus" said the titan. _Dang… _thought Jason.

"So… this is where you've been hiding huh? Not very five starish… I expected you to be in like this huge fancy hotel or something" Percy said trying to stall the titan as he pulled out his pen and uncapped it.

"Have you forgotten that I am the titan of forethought? Why would I go somewhere the gods would be looking for me" Prometheus regarded Percy's sword then continued "You know… we don't want to involve the gods on this. I am only keeping the balance."

"You're a lying piece of-"

"Percy! Focus" Jason intervened as he pulled out his gladius. Prometheus took a look at the weapon.

"I don't fight, but I'm sure Chaos will… run before she comes and kills you, young demigods" Prometheus said.

"Not a chance in the underworld" Percy spat. Prometheus sighed and a black vortex opened next to him. A woman clad in black stepped out from it.

"I told you he wouldn't give up."

The woman sighed and said "Well at least we may kill two of the protectors before they become too dangerous. Prepare yourself children, for you are about to face a mighty opponent."

Percy and Jason took a look at each other before charging the woman…

_**Another cliffie. Sorry, but couldn't help it. Who do you think will win? The demigods or Chaos? Until next time, Shindi!**_


	11. the rescue

_**Okay next chapter. I don't own PJO.**_

_**(In the temple five minutes after Annebeth gets the door open.)**_

"Annebeth, can't you go any faster" Will asked.

Annebeth sighed and said "You try picking these dang things! They keep changing every few seconds."

"All the more reason to go faster" Will said rolling his eyes.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing" Clink "Got them. Now to work on the other side."

"Don't bother, Annebeth" Apollo said and placed his now free hand on the chain, melting it. Once it was a puddle of liquid on the floor Apollo stood and rubbed his wrists.

"Let's get out of here before-"

"AHHHH" yelled Percy as he was thrown through the open temple door. Chaos soon followed with a sword in hand.

"Before that happens…" Apollo said. He made his bow and arrows appear before him and he strung an arrow, taking aim at Chaos. She glanced at him and strode toward Percy, who was struggling to get up with his broken leg.

Annebeth ran to Percy's side and raised her dagger at the immortal. She glared as she said "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend."

"Aw, I see. So the children have protectors. At least this way I can kill you before you have a chance to fulfill your destiny" said Chaos as she glanced at Annebeth.

"Wha-" Annebeth was interrupted as Chaos slashed at her. Annebeth barely had time to catch the sword with the hilt of her dagger. Chaos smiled before delivering a swift kick to her stomach. Annebeth doubled over and Chaos pulled her sword up to deliver the final strike.

Annebeth closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but right as Chaos thrust downward another blade deflected it. She looked up at the person who had repelled her sword. Apollo stood above Annebeth with a golden sword stopping Chaos'.

"I-I thought you were the god of Archery" Annebeth asked confused.

Apollo rolled his eyes and said "I am, but it hardly seems fair to let the people who saved me die… so I think I'll use the sword."

Chaos obviously angry said "You can still save your beloved, Apollo. Put down your sword and we can work this out."

"Not a chance. I will not let anyone, primordial or not, harm my family ever again" Apollo said savagely.

Chaos smiled and said "Don't tell me I didn't give you the option."

"Oh I won't" Apollo said as he pushed her back. While she was trying to regain her balance he said to the demigods "Close your eyes!"

As they did, Chaos yelled "No" and Apollo revealed his true form to teleport the demigods and himself. A moment later they all stood on the hill next to Thalia's pine. Apollo began to run toward the camp, leaving the dazed demigods behind him. He knew exactly where Cindy was, but only because she was in his cabin.

He pushed numerous demigods aside as he full out sprinted to his cabin. He only stopped when he reached the door to the golden cabin. He pushed the door open with shaking fingers and saw Cindy lying on one of the beds. The two Stolls sat on chairs as they recounted their many pranks. When Cindy noticed Apollo she smiled and said quietly "Apollo, you're here."

He smiled as he rushed to her side and he grasped her hand. He smiled as he said "Yes, I am."

She opened her mouth to say something but then pain seemed to wash over her and she said painfully "Oww."

Apollo felt a pang of sadness and he said to the Stolls "Get out of here."

They nodded, but before the two sons of Hermes could leave Cindy said "Thank you."

They gave her smiles as they left. Apollo watched her worriedly and said "We have to hurry or the children will… harm you."

He deliberately avoided saying kill you because he couldn't bear the thought. Cindy smiled at him again and said "I will be fine, Apollo."

"Cindy…" Apollo started; he wanted to tell her what would happen, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Instead he asked "Are you ready to deliver?"

She nodded and gulped shakily. He lifted his right hand to her face and smiled as she melted into his touch. Then he said "This will hurt."

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	12. Death

_**Okay next chapter. I don't own PJO.**_

Cindy screamed wordlessly at the immense pain. When Apollo had said it would hurt, but what he didn't say is that it would be agony. By now Cindy was sweating bullets and she hadn't even delivered one child yet even though it had been at least an hour. Apollo stood in front of her, hands waiting for the children to come out. He glanced at her sadly and said "You're doing great, darling, but you must push. Push with all of your might. One more, darling, one more."

Her breath was ragged as she nodded desperately. She took a gulp of air and screamed as she pushed and anguish once again rolled through her. When she had finished screaming she heard a small squeal from somewhere in front of her. She glanced up at Apollo and he held a small baby boy. He turned to Will and said "Here, take the child. Make sure it is healthy."

Will nodded and Apollo turned back to Cindy saying "The first one is out, darling. You've only two more to go. Push!"

She shrieked again as the pain returned and there was another wail. The next child was out. Apollo held a small newborn girl for a moment before passing it to one of the Athena children. Apollo held her eyes as he said "You can do it, Cindy. You're all but done. There is only one left."

"For you, my love" she said before howling. This time when the baby boy came out, Cindy didn't stop screaming; another child started to come out as well. Apollo quickly handed the boy to Will and tried to coax the next child out. When the last one was finally out Apollo hand off the girl and rushed up to Cindy's side, holding her hand.

He gave a sad smile and said "They are out, my love. The children are safe."

She sighed contently and asked "What-"

"Two boys and two girls" Apollo answered before she could finish her question. He kissed her hand and asked "Shall we name them now?"

She nodded and Apollo motioned for the four demigods, including Will, to come closer with the children. Will rolled up to them with the first baby girl and asked "What will her name be?"

The girl was sleeping peacefully in the boys arms and you could see a few small golden hairs on her small head. Apollo looked to Cindy expectantly and she asked "Althaia?"

"That is a wonderful name, darling" Apollo said "Althaia it is."

Will rolled away and placed Althaia in a cradle while the next demigod, a daughter of Athena, came forward with one of the baby boys. The boy was wide awake and watching Cindy with happiness in his eyes. When the girl reached them the boy immediately reached for his parents. "Mathew sounds nice. What do you think Apollo?"

"Mathew is a beautiful name" he answered as he looked into the boy's dark blue eyes lovingly. The girl headed toward another cradle and the next helper, Annebeth, walked up to Apollo with the second boy in her arms. The boy had his thumb in his mouth and was sleeping quietly.

"How about… Atropos? Isn't that a Greek name" Cindy asked Apollo.

"Yes, darling. It's an old Greek name that means inflexible" Apollo answered.

"Good… good" she said as her eyelids started to droop. This worried Apollo so he squeezed ever so slightly and she smiled.

"And the last one, darling?"

She smiled and asked "How about Elektra?"

"What a fitting name, my love" Apollo answered. Her eyes drooped again, but this time when he squeezed they continued to droop. Worried he asked "Cindy?"

"Apollo…" she said her voice barely a whisper "I'm so tired. Can I sleep now?"

Realizing what was happening he said "No… Cindy. Whatever you do don't go to sleep."

"Why" she asked fighting the drowsiness.

"Because you might never wake again" Apollo said as a lone tear rolled down the gods face.

Cindy understood immediately; she was going to die. She reached up to touch his cheek and he held her hand to his face as more tears came down from his bright blue eyes. She kept her eyes open as she said "I don't want the children to live here all their life. Please Apollo… I don't want their life to be a prison."

He looked upon her sadly as he promised "I swear it, my love."

She smiled and said "Good. That's good, Apollo."

A dark hooded figure stood behind Apollo as if he had always been there and said "It is her time, Apollo."

Apollo turned slightly toward the hooded man and answered "Why, Thanatos? She has so much more life to live."

Thanatos sighed and answered "Mortals with that much power… their lives burn short because of their power. I am sorry, Apollo, but she must come with me."

Apollo gulped and turned back to Cindy who said "My time has come, Apollo. All I want from you is for you to remember that I love you; I will always love you."

Apollo touched the side of her face gingerly and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips parted he said "I will always remember you, my love."

She smiled tiredly and said "Goodbye Apollo" then looked at Thanatos "I'm ready."

He nodded and waved. Cindy's eyes began to close and she let out one final breath before she fell into the final sleep that is death.

_**Oh noes! Cindy is gone! Well hope you liked it! Review!**_


	13. Epilouge

_**Okay next chapter. I don't own PJO.**_

_**(Several years later)**_

"This so boring! Why can't we just skip school and go to dad's work. He'd let us skip" said a young man as he slung a backpack over his shoulder lazily. He was standing between a mahogany door and a set of stairs with two of his siblings. He hunched over from the weight. His lanky body was severely disproportionate in deep contrast to his face which was perfectly balanced with his baby blue eyes directly beneath his thin eyebrows and his finely chiseled features.

He was glaring at one of his small sisters, who was standing next to his only brother. She rolled her dark blue eyes and flipped her long locks of golden hair. Her outfit consisted of her school uniform, a pink plaid skirt, a pink shirt with a striped tie, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Glaring she said "You know that he wants us to have an education. Besides I thought you liked this school. I mean it has all of the music programs you could ever want."

"But Althaia, their equipment is in terrible shape and I even caught some jocks vandalizing the tubas in third period" He answered.

Althaia sighed and questioned "Would he let you ditch if I told him you still haven't brought up your science grade, Matt?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, knowing that she was right. Matt's brother started to laugh and Matt asked "Why are you laughing, _little brother_?"

His brother immediately answered "I am not the younger one!"

Matt took in his little brother's appearance. He had the same dark blue pants and dress shirt on that Matt had to wear; all the boys had to wear this. His brother's long brown hair covered his sky blue eyes; it also made all of his siblings try to give him a haircut, but he had insisted to keep it that long because their dad had told them that it made him look more like their mother who had died.

Matt ruffled his brother's hair and said "Whatever you say, Atropos."

"God, can we just get to school" Atropos asked as he adjusted his hair?

Matt smiled and said "We're just waiting on Elektra."

"Just like the beauty queen to keep us waiting" Atropos sighed and tossed his single strap bag over his shoulder. They heard a bang and watched as their youngest sister fell down the wooden stairs hitting her head on several of the stairs as she did.

"Well there she is. Anyone think she died" Althaia asked as she shook her head.

Elektra sat up and said "I'm good. I'm good."

Elektra had dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes that made most people think she was blind; if that wasn't bad enough she was clumsier than anyone you have ever seen. Today she was wearing the same outfit as Althaia, but everything was shifted so that it looked punk style. Every day, ever since their aunt had come to visit them when they were little, Elektra dressed like this. She had a pair of high heeled black boots to match and her hair was tied up into a messy pair of pig tails.

As she stood up shakily her siblings shook their heads in disapproval. When she was finally stable Atropos asked "Why do you like looking like a wh"

"Language, Atropos" Althaia yelled angrily.

"Tramp…" Atropos amended before his motherly sister hit him upside the head. He rubbed the spot where she had hit and pouted.

"I do not dress like a tramp. I dress to utilize my looks" Elektra answered angrily "And if you ever suggest something that terrible again… just remember: I know where you sleep."

Atropos shuddered at the thought of what his sister would do to him. Last time she had gotten angry she had tossed all of his clothes in some kind of pink substance and their father was forced to buy new clothes for the boy. The time before that… well I guess you get the idea. An angry Elektra is not something you want to see… or be on the other side of.

"Alright you two. We have to get to the bus stop before we miss the bus" Althaia said as she opened the door and began to walk outside into the Burbank city. Down the street a mail van was lazily making its way toward their house. Althaia waved to the mail woman as she passed.

She led her siblings toward the end of the street that the van had come from and saw that several kids where standing at the corner of the street waiting for the bus to take them to Burbank high. They made their way to the end of the line and began to converse about the different art courses they were taking. Soon the bus appeared cutting Althaia's comments on her painting classes short. The bus driver opened the door and smiled at the kids as they began to climb into the bus. His smile turned brighter whenever Althaia and her siblings got on, though they didn't know.

The bus driver was a young man in his twenties with bright blond hair and blue eyes, much like the group of siblings. He always turned on some of the best music to listen to during the ride to the school and asked how their days were going. Today Althaia and Matt sat in the same seat, in front, while their younger siblings sat right behind them. The bus driver turned to Atropos and asked "So how is your day going?"

"It's alright so far, but it won't be when we get to the school…" Atropos said sadly.

The bus driver frowned and asked "Why is that? I thought you liked all of the music programs here?"

Atropos pulled out a piece of sheet music and showed it to the bus driver. He took it and studied it for a moment then his mouth dropped. He turned back to Atropos, handed him the sheet music, and asked "Who would do this to Beethoven?"

"The jocks seem to think it's cool to vandalize my music sheets and instruments" Atropos said sadly.

"I'm sorry kid. Jocks are always annoying" the bus driver said.

"How would you know" Althaia asked?

He turned to her and smiled saying "I am a musician believe it or not. I'm studying at my collage, but had to get a job ya know? Needed the money."

"That's cool. I want to be an artist when I grow up" Althaia said.

"Keep working at it and you'll get there" He said then turned back to the wheel "Time to go."

The bus jerked to life as he closed the doors and put the pedal to the metal as he tore through the traffic of Burbank.

_**What do you think? Hope ya liked it!**_


	14. Important Note

_**Important news! There will be a poll on my profile of wether or not I should rewrite Apollo's reason before writing the secuel!**_

_**P.S. Shindi rules! ;)**_


	15. Sequel Notice

_**Sequel is up and running! Hope you like it so far!**_


	16. Rewritten!

_**I'M ALIVE! And here is a little somethin'-somethin for new years. Sorry it's taken so long, but I have both little time and inspiration to even write what with my show choir (BTW you guys should totally look up Burbank High's **__**Out of the Blue**__**. It's the show choir I'm in and it's nationally known also look up In Sync they're the advanced group in my school). **_

_**Any way I don't own PJO**_

The forest was calm. Trees grew silently, birds chirped at the coming rain, and the ocean reached toward the higher ground, trying to invade the forest with its river. Just beyond the river was a thin, two lane road, on which was a yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes along its length. Leaning against the frame of the spotless car was a tall blond haired man.

His eyes were a sad light blue and he wore a pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt. He also had brand-spanking new, black converse on his feet. Despite the modern clothes he seemed to radiate ancient power and a bright glow. Sighing, he leaned into the car and pulled out a long golden bow.

In his hands, the bow let out a bright light and he gave a sad smile. He began to walk away from the car and into the forest. His mumbling could be heard in the silent forest, "Those idiot demigods. I give them one specific order and they fail! How-"

He stopped mid sentence when he felt a quick and sharp pain in his gut. His hand immediately went to his abdomen; he was shaking at the painful reminder of what was happening to him. Gulping, he straightened and licked his chapped lips. He felt ill all the time now a-days. Every day he had to bear through his daily duties as a god and all the while he was in torturous, mind-blowing pain.

Of course he knew what was ailing him; he wouldn't be much of a medicinal god if he didn't. He knew the symptoms of fading, but he also knew he couldn't ever completely fade, not unless someone erased all of the silly mortals' memory of him. Even though he couldn't fade he knew that didn't mean that he couldn't still feel the intense pain as his body _tried _to fade.

The sound of a roar pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked toward the sound. He felt his heart strings pull at the sight of a young woman, no older than thirty, running for her life away from a ferocious bear. As he watched, she tripped over one of the many branches and sprained her ankle.

Apollo sprang into action. He ran at the bear and commanded, "Away you beast! Get back."

At first the bear just stared at him, but then it fell to its feet and sauntered off. Apollo looked down at the woman and held his breath. She was beautiful, to put it simply. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before and now was speechless.

Her great hazel eyes were filled with tears as she clutched her now swollen ankle. She wore a pair of rolled up jeans and a forest green long sleeve shirt with a matching vest over it. Apollo crouched down and gently moved her hands away so he could look at the damage.

"Tha-thank you," She said in between sniffles, "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"It's no problem," Apollo answered, "Can you stand? We should probably get you to your house."

She bit her full lip and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's sprained."

Apollo grasped her leg tenderly and examined her ankle. After a moment he nodded, made his decision, and swooped her up into his arms. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck in surprise. "I agree."

"My hero," She giggled then asked, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Oh you know," Apollo said, "Just out for walk to vent my frustrations. You?"

She smiled and answered, "I live nearby and my hobby is to collect sea shells. I was walking toward the beach when this bear just came out of nowhere and started to attack me."

Apollo nodded, but kept his thoughts his own. _Why would the fates make a bear attack her? She's so sweet and nice…_ Apollo thought then frowned; _did they want us to meet? And if so… why? _

The girl in his arms frowned when she saw his face. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Apollo almost tripped at her sudden question. Quickly he recovered and, with a smile, said, "Yeah, just a tad tired."

_How come she noticed but not my own father?_ Apollo asked himself then internally scoffed at his own foolishness, answering, _because he's a selfish bastard; that's why._

"Are you sure? You're kinda pale…" The girl answered with a worried expression on her face. Apollo was taken aback by her seemingly sincere concern. Her small, heart shaped face was scrunched up as she tried to discern what was hurting him.

He gave her another smile and said, "Yes, I'm Fred by the way."

She mirrored his smile and answered, "Cindy, Cindy Mcmann."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mcmann."

The young woman blushed furiously and answered, "Just miss; I'm not married."

"Oh," Apollo said shortly.

Cindy's right eyebrow rose as she teased, "You sound surprised."

Apollo chuckled at her statement then replied bluntly honest, "Why wouldn't I? You are quite attractive after all."

Half a second later he realized that he had let his mouth run and quietly waited for her reply. There was a pause as she thought about what he said then she laughed and said, "I think maybe you lied about being okay. Judging by your outfit you're quite wealthy… so you've obviously seen more than a few models."

"And none of them compare to you," Apollo answered once again cursing his inability to lie to the woman.

She smirked at him and answered "Why Fred, you wouldn't be hitting on me, would you?"

"Of course not." Apollo was glad she had asked a question that could have multiple meanings.

"Are you-"

"Oh look!" Apollo interrupted, "There's my car! Now where do you live, Miss Mcmann?"

She frowned, but relented in her teasing. "Just down the road and take the first path on the right."

It was easy to avoid the mortal's eyes while he was driving down the mountain road. She was silent though, which made Apollo feel bad. Had he upset the girl?

"So what were you doing in this neck of the woods?"

The question threw him off for a moment. "Didn't you already ask that?"

She chuckled and answered, "I meant what were you doing out here in Coos Bay Oregon? You don't look like anyone I've seen in town before… and I'm sure I know them all."

"Oh… I was just venting my frustrations. I drove and drove and found myself here," Apollo answered.

"Right here is the turn," Cindy said suddenly. Apollo slowed the sun chariot and looked to the right to see a barely visible goat path.

"There is no way…"

"Don't worry, your car will fit," Cindy said in what was supposed to be a convincing voice. Apollo looked at her for a moment then back at the path. "Trust me; if my huge Ram truck can fit up there… so can your tiny little bumblebee."

Apollo glanced at her once more then turned so that the sun chariot began to climb up the mountain. Multiple times Apollo flinched when the sun chariot was splashed with a puddle of mud he had driven through. Eventually, though, his torment ended as the path leveled out into a large clearing with a two story Victorian styled house and a huge black Ram truck.

"You live here? This looks like a mansion!" Apollo commented as he pulled up parallel to the truck.

"Yeah, my parents died when I was twenty five and I used what they left me to build this house and the campsites a mile down the mountain," She answered as she opened the door and hobbled over to her truck to steady herself.

Immediately Apollo jumped out of the car yelling, "You shouldn't walk on that ankle!"

Cindy wove him off when she arrived at the front door that was flanked by potted plants and guarded by two white, seamless pillars. "I'll be fine!"

Then she disappeared inside the house, the door left wide open. Apollo stood on the side of his car, looking over the roof at the door awkwardly and unsure of what to do. The choice was taken from him, though, when Cindy popped her head out of the door and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Are you coming or not?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on! I still have to figure out what your reward will be," She said waving him inside with a smile. Apollo sighed then slowly closed the driver door and made his way to the door.

Once inside Cindy hobbled off down the hallway and into a doorway to his left. Apollo took a moment to take in his surroundings. To his immediate right was a staircase that ran parallel to the hallway in front of him and down the hallway was another opening, in which he could see a bare wall with several game consoles and short speakers.

Apollo followed the mortal's path and found himself in a small kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and furniture. The girl was at the refrigerator searching for something. The god almost laughed at how small she looked in comparison to the giant box.

"Okay… so I thought that maybe I could cook you dinner or something? I mean I know a dinner is hardly the value of a life, but I don't think I have anything you would really like and-"

"No. No, that's fine," Apollo interrupted.

She was beaming as she pulled out some milk, lettuce, tomatoes, and several other unnamable items from the fridge. Humming, she set them down next to her stove. "Great! Is there anything you're allergic to? I don't want to make you sick…"

"Nope; I'm allergy free," Apollo answered.

"Good," Cindy answered, "Good. Just have a seat…"

* * *

><p>"And then I told him to take a hike," Cindy finished her story by taking a swig from her wine glass.<p>

Apollo chuckled then said, "You know, this is absolutely delicious."

"Thank you," She said, "It's a family recipe. So, Fred, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh well…" Apollo paused for a moment then tried, "I'm part of a family owned… um, modeling agency."

"_Really_?"

"You sound so surprised," Apollo mocked, "Am I not the type?"

"Oh, well, um…" She blushed and revealed, "I actually expected you to be… a model."

Apollo laughed then his eyes caught sight of the clock. "Oh, No."

The clock was stuck on seven fifty three at night… and the sun was still up.

He jumped up and began to run out the door. Just as he passed the fridge he was stopped by a hand on his arm. The hand turned him around and he said "I'm sorry, but I-I have to get back home…"

This seemed to make her mood deflate, but then she pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to him. When he looked down he saw a business card with her name and phone number on it. "Maybe we can hang out some more sometime?"

"Yeah," Apollo said a little too quickly, "Definitely."

Then he was gone out the front door and inside the sun chariot. Quickly, he glanced at the door to make sure it was closed then he pulled a lever, raising the car into the sky. He didn't notice Cindy watching from the window in the kitchen.

_**So that's the rewritten version of Apollo's reason. Hope you guys like it.**_


End file.
